Amiga Mia
by Lara Cox
Summary: Tantas bromas resultaron ser ciertas,Chandler es gay... ahora ¿Que pasará con Mónica?
1. Default Chapter

Introducción 

Queridos fans de Friends... como ya sabemos nuestra querida serie terminó y es un consuelo para mí poder seguir escribiendo sobre la mejor serie del mundo; por eso les traigo este nuevo Fanfic llamado "Amiga Mia".

Esta inspirado en esa maravillosa canción de Alejandro Sanz llamada como el Fanfic.

Advertencias:

A pesar de que adoro la pareja que hacen Mónica y Chandler, voy a variar un poco mi estilo y escribir un fanfic NO mondler. Así que, como siempre digo, los que se puedan sentir heridos por esto... deberían leerlo igual... después de todo ¡es solo un fanfic! En nuestra serie Chandler y Monica terminan juntos y eso es lo que cuenta.

El fanfic toma lugar en la temporada 10... justo después de que a Chandler y a Mónica los visite la asistente social, pero antes de que los llamen para conocer a Erika. Los Bing siguen con la idea de adoptar.

La historia del triángulo Ross-Rachel-Joey sigue tal como paso en la serie... después de barbados Rachel y Joey salieron por una semana y Ross y Rachel no se deciden a volver.

Dedicatorias: Un fanfic de friends basado en Alejandro Sanz, obviamente, tiene que estar dedicado a mi gran amigo Alejandro.. (Smelly Cat).

Agradecimientos: a todos mis amigos que me han inspirado para escribir y a todas las personas que lean esto... sobre todo a mi querida amiga Gala..


	2. Una broma no tan graciosa

Capítulo 1:

Una broma no tan graciosa...

Joey y Phoebe estaban en Central Perk, Phoebe estaba emocionada hablando de los preparativos para su boda.

Phoebe- bueno... con Mónica organizándola esta boda va a salir muy bien...

Joey- cierto que Mónica es la organizadora!... Pheebs... ¿cómo la aguantas?..

Phoebe- ¿qué querés decir?... Mon es una persona muy agradable, incluso cuando esta obsesionada organizando. (Joey la mira con cara de no creerle) ok... tal vez necesite la ayuda de unas pocas pastillas tranquilizantes.

Joey- ¿unas pocas?

Phoebe- (alterándose) me tomo tres valiums antes de cada "renión del comité organizativo" ¿estás contento ahora?.

Joey- (asustado) bueno... pero la boda va saliendo bien ¿no?.

Phoebe- si... lo único malo es que como soy la novia no puedo ser la cantante oficial..

Joey- eso ES realmente una látima...

Phoebe- ja... ¿te acordás que Mónica me contrato para cantar en su boda?...

Joey- humm.. Pheebs.. creo que contrataron a los "swing kings"...

Phoebe- oficialmente... claro... pero igual cante en la boda... (cantando) "al conocer a Chandler pensé que era gay... pero aquí estoy cantando el día de su boda "

Joey- ahora recuerdo... pero no creo que cantar corriendo por el salón mientras Mónica te perseguía para sacarte el micrófono te convierta en la "cantante oficial" de la boda.

Phoebe- eso es verdad...

Chandler y Ross llegan al Central Perk con Emma. Estaban discutiendo.

Chandler- me importa un bledo que vos tengas un doctorado ¡estas totalmente equivocado!

Ross- vos estas mal de la cabeza y no se puede debatir ningún tema fundamental con un loco histérico...

Chandler- (sentándose enojado al lado de Joey) a ver si vos podes resolver esto Joey... ¿la crema de pepinos detiene las arrugas mas efectivamente que el

aloe vera?

Joey- ¡¡¿cómo diablos voy a saber eso!

Phoebe- yo creo que los pepinos son mejores ¿por?

Ross- ja! Porque este idiota gastó una gran cantidad de plata en una crema rejuvenecedora con aloe vera.

Joey- ¡¿te compraste una... cremita!

Phoebe- lo sabía! Chandler es gay.. ¡que gracioso!

Todos se rien.

Ross- tal vez deba darle mi camisa rosita...

Joey- tal vez pueda compartir la ropa con Mónica... jajajjajaj

Chandler- (muy enojado) ¡¡¡MUY GRACIOSO! Ja ja ja.. ¿no se dan cuenta que ahora trabajo rodeado de chicos jóvenes y que tal vez... me siento acomplejado por mi edad... porque aunque soy muy hombre... tengo sentimientos y no me gusta que me pongan de apodo "EL ABUELO"?

Phoebe- tranquilo Chandler... solo bromeábamos...

Chandler- (mas enojado) pues deberían cortarla... me tienen harto! NO ES GRACIOSO... termínenla... (se va enojado)

Ross- wow... realmente se enojo...

Phoebe- que tontería! Solo bromeábamos..

Chandler subió a su departamento... allí encontró una nota de Mónica. Decía:

"querido Chandler: disculpame... me olvidé que esta noche tengo que quedarme hasta tarde en el restaurante y no puedo ir a la cena a la que nos invitaron... realmente lo lamento.. espero que puedas ir solo y que la pases bien de todas maneras... te amo...

Mónica."

Chandler se molestó bastante, no tenía ganas de ir solo, pero consideraba muy importante hacer amigos en el trabajo, por eso fue a la casa de su compañera Ashley quien había invitado a algunos colegas para que conozcan su nueva casa.

Llegó a la puerta y ella lo atendió amablemente.

Ashley- Hola Chandler! Pasa... me alegra que vinieras ¿dónde está tu esposa?

Chandler- tuvo que trabajar, dice que lo lamenta..

Ashley- ah... bueno... pasa y saludá al resto..

A Chandler le pareció percibir un tono de desconfianza en su colega... como si no le hubiera creído. Chandler saludo a los otros colegas invitados. Eran cuatro, Michael, Danielle, Courteney y su esposo Sean. Pero luego Chandler vio a otros dos hombres que no conocía. Luego Ashley se los presentó.

Ashley- Chandler... este es mi esposo James Janderson (se estrecharon las manos) y este es mi hermano Andrew Jefferson (también se estrecharon las manos) hace unos días hice que lo contraten para nuestro equipo.

Chandler- un gusto en conocerlos... James, Andrew...

Andrew- oh.. no.. el gusto es nuestro... y los hombres lindos siempre me dicen AJ.

Chandler- (sorprendido) ok... eh.. bueno... como quieras.

Ashley- Andy ¿podés ayudarme con el pollo a la crema.. por favor..?

Andrew- ok... (se fue)

Chandler- (a James) disculpame.. James... ¿tu cuñado es gay?... y... ¿me estaba coqueteando?.

James- eso creo... no te preocupes... cuando se de cuenta de que no estas interesado... va a dejar de hacerlo.

Lamentablemente para Chandler, Ashley ubicó a Andy junto a él. Cuando al final del primer plato Andrew toco la pierna de Chandler por debajo de la mesa este se levantó incómodo.

Chandler- hey.. Ashley.. te ayudaré a levantar los platos y a traer el postre...

Estando en la cocina.

Chandler- este... Ashley... no tengo problemas con la gente gay... pero preferiría que tu hermano no intente seducirme... no te ofendas.

Ashley- oh... bueno... lo siento mucho... (enojada) ¡siempre es tan atrevido!.. (avergonzada, tratando de explicar) lo que pasa es que desde que te vio en la oficina, bueno... dice que le gustás muchísimo... esta como loco.. pero no importa, le diré que no sentís lo mismo.

Chandler- de hecho... estoy enamorado de mi esposa... no es nada contra tu hermano.. es que no soy gay... no soy gay para nada.. nunca lo fui..

Ashley- oh... está bien.. es que Andrew estaba muy seguro de que eras gay, me rogó para que les arregle una cita... me dijo que lo de tu esposa debía ser solo una mentira para cubrir tu homosexualidad en el trabajo.

Chandler- no lo es...

Ashley- (muy avergonzada) ok... perdón..

Chandler- no te sientas mal... por alguna extraña razón.. muchas personas piensan igual.

Una vez que Andrew supo la verdad y dejó de incomodar a Chandler resultó ser una persona agradable y ambos lamentaron que no pudieran ser amigos por temor a que todo sea malinterpretado.

Esa noche, Chandler llegó tan tarde que encontró a su esposa dormida en el sillón, con la tele prendida. Obviamente lo había estado esperando. Chandler apagó la tele, y cubrió a su mujer con una manta. Luego fue a dormir sólo a su cuarto.

Continuará...


	3. No es lo que parece

Capítulo 2:

No es lo que parece...

Chandler y Mónica estaban cenando en un hermoso restaurante con Phoebe y Mike. También estaba Rachel con su nuevo novio, un compañero de trabajo llamado Dennis.

Phoebe- lo que quiero decir... es que me parece ridículo comprar un vestido de novia carísimo cuando los baratos pueden ser muy lindos.

Mike- pero vos te mereces lo mejor mi vida

Phoebe- ¡gracias! (se dan un besito)

Dennis- Según mi experiencia lo caro no siempre es mejor... quiero decir... cuando me casé con mi ex esposa la boda costó una barbaridad y fue hermosa.. pero a los dos años ya estábamos divorciados.

Mónica- ¡que raro! Rachel saliendo con un divorciado..

En seguida sintió una patada de Rachel por debajo de la mesa.

Rachel- (a Dennis) mi ex novio Ross se divorció dos veces..

Dean- oh..

Mónica- (tosiendo) tres veces..

Dean- triple oh..

Todos rien.

Rachel- la tercera no cuenta... porque se casó borracho... con migo..

Dennis- (algo molesto) no me habías contado que estuviste casada con el padre de tu hija.

Rachel- lo siento.. es que es algo que prefiero olvidar.

Phoebe- me consta... ese matrimonio prácticamente no existió. Si no fuera por la pareja perfecta que hacen Chandler y Mónica... tendría demasiado miedo como para casarme.

Chandler y Mónica se miraron. Obviamente Phoebe no sabía que desde hacía un mes la pareja perfecta usaba la cama solo para dormir debido a lo cansados que ambos estaban.

Esa misma noche en la cama de los Bing, Mónica le dio un beso de buenas noches a Chandler y trató de continuar el beso pero su esposo la apartó.

Chandler- lo siento Mon... estoy super cansado... tomé demasiado y mañana tengo una reunión temprano.. necesito dormir.

Mónica- (frustrada) ok.. lo entiendo... no hay problema.

Chandler- no es por vos cariño...

Mónica- hey.. no te preocupes... incluso Richard tuvo sus noches malas... (fingiendo pensar) aunque no recuerdo que halla tenido ninguna con migo...

Chandler- (enojado) ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?... solamente saliste con Richard unos meses... te recuerdo que en nuestro primeros meses lo hacíamos como conejos.

Mónica- Tenés razón... no sé porqué mencioné a Richard... nosotros somos distintos y estamos muy estresados... con la adopción y el trabajo... en fin.. buenas noches.

Pero Mónica no pudo dormir esa noche, estaba muy preocupada por su esposo.

Si sacar la carta de Richard no hizo que Chandler le saltará encima para competir con su ex novio, realmente estaban en problemas.

Mientras trataba en vano de dormirse, Mónica no podía evitar que le viniera a la mente una canción de Cristina Aguilera que había escuchado hace poco y la que la hizo sentir muy identificada.

"Hay en mi corazón una inquietud, hoy te veo tan distante.

Hay algo que me aleja de tu amor, de repente tu cambiaste.

Hoy, insegura estoy.

El estar sin ti, sé que me hará sufrir.

Anoche yo sentí que me besaste diferente y me quedé sin saber que hacer.

Yo te conozco y sé, que algo no anda bien.

Ven, dime la verdad.

No quiero imaginar... QUE FUE EL BESO DEL FINAL".

Durante las dos semanas que siguieron, Chandler trabajó mas que nunca, una noche volvió de trabajar a las 2 de la mañana y se encontró con Mónica tirandolé la ropa por el balcón.

Chandler- ¡pará! (tratando de detenerla) para... Mon... ¿qué pasa?... calmate...

Mónica estaba llorando histérica y luego le pegó un cachetazo.

Mónica- ¡¡¡¿cómo me pedís que me calme! Primero... pareciera que prefirieras vivir en tu oficina y ahora ya descubrí porque (golpeándole el pecho)... ¡sos un desgraciado!... (siguió tirando unos pantalones y unas camisas).

Chandler- (sujetándola fuerte) para! Explicame ¿qué querés decir? ¿qué pasó?.

Mónica- (llorando frustrada) por favor Chandler! deja de actuar... hoy fui a la lavandería y encontré esto entre tu ropa... (agarrando una tira de preservativos que había dejado sobre la mesa para mostrarle como evidencia a Chandler) ¿para que carajo necesitas esto? (tirándole los profilácticos en la cara) Nosotros no los usamos hace años... ¡contestame!... ¿quién es AJ?

Chandler- (sorprendido) este... ¿cómo sabés de AJ?

Mónica- con los preservativos había una carta... (llendo a la mesa y leyendo un papel mientras lloraba) "Querido Chandler: esta oficina contigo parece como si todos los días fueran un feriado... la paso maravillosamente trabajando con tigo. Gracias por la otra noche. Con amor... AJ" ¿quién es ella?.

Chandler- ¿ella? Eh... bueno...

Mónica- ¡Dios mio! Es Ashley... ¿cómo era su apellido?

Chandler- (confundido) ¿Ashley Janderson?

Mónica- claro... ella debe ser AJ... increíble... ¿acaso no está casada también? Por amor de Dios... son un par de..

Chandler- Mon.. ella no...

Mónica- andate... salí de mi vista... ¡¡YA!.. no te quiero volver a ver ni a escuchar.. nunca...

Chandler- pero Mon..

Mónica- ¡ANDATE!

Chandler- pero Mon... Ashley no...

Mónica- ¡¡ALCUERNO CON ELLA! Te dije que te vallas.. te quiero fuera de aca... AHORA.

Esa noche Chandler se fue a un hotel. Y Joey y Rachel se enteraron de todo, ya que fueron despertados por los gritos de la pelea y pasaron la noche consolando a Mónica. A la mañana siguiente la convencieron para que desayunara algo y Joey preparó unos panqueques con mucho chocolate.

Mónica- gracias... pero que engorde tres kilos no va a solucionar nada.

Joey- lo sé... pero a veces comer algo rico ayuda.

Mónica- gracias.. tenés buena intención... pero estoy demasiado molesta como para comer ¿¿CÓMO pude ser tan tonta? Ahora entiendo porqué llamaban y no me respondían al oir mi voz. Yo atendía y cortaban...

Como una señal... el teléfono sonó y Monica atendió.

Mónica- hola...

Nadie respondía y cortaron la comunicación, luego el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Mónica- (atendiendo) mas vale que no cortes esta vez basura.. ya se toda la verdad y como sos tan porquería te alegrará saber que te saliste con la tuya... arruinaste nuestro matrimonio y mi vida. Espero que te pudras en el infierno..

Grande fue su shock cuando del otro lado se escuchó una voz de hombre.

Andrew- lo siento.. no quería hacer mal a nadie... realmente lo siento... dígale a Chandler que lamento haberle causado problemas con lo nuestro y que si quiere terminarlo sabré comprender.

Mónica- (en estado de shok) ok... (dejó caer el tubo que se estrelló contra el piso).

Rachel- ¿era la otra? ¿qué te dijo?..

Mónica se quedó paralizada... no podía responder. Rachel la sacudió un poco para que reaccióne.

Rachel- Mon... respondéme... decí algo..

Mónica- (sacudiendo la cabeza) no era una mujer...

Rachel- (sorprendida) no me digas que...

Mónica- (asintiendo) si...

Joey- ¿Para que insultaste a un hombre? (entendiendo al rato lo que pasa) nooooooo... ¡¡no puede ser!

Continuará...


	4. Mentiras piadosas

Capítulo 3:

Mentiras piadosas.

Hacía una semana que Chandler había dejado el departamento y había tratado de contactarse con sus amigos para tratar de explicar lo que había hecho y para disculparse sinceramente por haber lastimado a Mónica. Pero nadie quería escucharlo ni saber de él.

Esa noche Mónica cenó con Joey, quien no quería que su amiga tuviera que enfrentar el hecho de sentarse a la mesa sola.

Joey- Mon... no quiero que te sientas peor.. pero creo que tenés que saber algo.. Chandler me llamó hoy... realmente quiere que lo escuchemos.

Mónica- oh..

Joey- no te preocupes... le corté...

Mónica- oh... Joey... no tenés que hacer eso por mí... lo que nos pasó no tiene que ver con vos. Podés ser su amigo si querés... no me voy a enojar si alguno de ustedes vuelve a hablarle.

Joey- tal vez con el tiempo volvamos a ser amigos... pero por ahora estoy de tu lado.

Mónica le agarró la mano como agradecimiento. Luego sonó el teléfono y al terminar la conversación Mónica se sentó en el sillón con lágrimas en los ojos y Joey se sentó junto a ella.

Joey- ¿quién era?...

Mónica- eran los de la agencia de adopción... una chica de Ohio vio el expediente y nos eligió a Chandler y a mí para darnos su bebé.

Joey- este.. ¿cómo?

Mónica- bueno... yo no tuve el coraje para avisar en la agencia que me separé... simplemente no pude hacerlo y ahora... finalmente nos eligieron.. (llorando) sólo que ya no estamos juntos y nunca voy a tener un bebé.

Joey- (abrasándola) no te preocupes... tal vez te permitan adoptar sola... muchas mujeres lo hacen.

Mónica- si... pero tendría que hacer los tramites de nuevo... sería un enorme paso hacía atrás y si sólo Dios sabe si alguien va a querer darle su bebé a una divorciada pronto... pueden pasar años... (rompiendo en lagrimas y abrasando a Joey) no puedo esperar tanto tiempo.

Joey- hey... ¿qué tal si Chandler aceptara ir y fingir que siguen casados?... te debe ese favor... después de lo que te hizo.

Mónica- no sé... sería tan raro... no podría soportarlo...

Joey- oh.. entonces no se me ocurre ninguna idea...

Mónica- en la agencia de allá nunca conocieron a Chandler en persona, y nuestra foto no aparece en el expediente... por la confidencialidad.

Joey- (confundido) ¿Qué estás pensando?

Mónica- yo podría ir con otro hombre y decir que es Chandler.

Mónica y Joey estaban en la sala de la agencia de adopciones de Ohio esperando a que venga la madre biológica, a quien habían ido a buscar.

Joey- no puedo creer que me hallas convencido de hacer esto...

Mónica- mil gracias por aceptar cariño... estas haciendo algo muy bueno.

Joey- ¿entonces porque siento que debería ir preso?

Mónica- Shh... alli vienen..

Un hombre de la agencia de adopción entró con una joven embarazada.

Hombre de la agencia- Mónica, Chandler, ella es Erika...

Mónica- hola , mucho gusto en conocerte.

Erika- Lo mismo digo...

Hombre- los voy a dejar a solas para que hablen.

Erika- entonces ustedes son Mónica y Chandler

Joey- (nervioso) si, si, si, si... Chandler... ese es mi nombre... ¿Podría ESTAR mas emocionado por la adopción? (Mónica le da un codazo)

Erika- es que yo sólo los conozco por el expediente, el cual es muy impresionante, pero creí mejor conocerlos en persona.

Mónica- si.. bueno... acá estamos Mónica y Chandler Bing.

Erika- estoy nerviosa.. ustedes son una pareja tan linda que me siento intimidada.

Mónica- bueno.. no es para sentirse así...

Erika- ¿Bromea? ¡Chandler es un doctor casado con una reverenda!

Joey- eso no...

Mónica- callate doctor.. dejala hablar..

En el cuarto del hotel Mónica entra muy emocionada, seguida de un preocupado Joey.

Mónica- ¡¡me va a dar el bebé! ¡voy a tener un bebé!

Joey- Mónica... no podés seguir con esto y firmar los papeles... obviamente la agencia los confundió a vos y Chandler con otra pareja.

Mónica- Dios actúa de formas misteriosas.

Joey- ¡Dejá de hacerte la pastora!.. ya es bastante malo que piensen que estas casada... pero este error... es demasiado.. No podemos seguir mintiendo.

Mónica- pero... Joey...

Joey- ¡Mónica! Esta mujer va a entregar a su hijo... al menos se merece saber la verdad sobre la persona que lo va a tener.

Mónica- lo sé... pero.. aunque yo no sea lo que ella cree... nadie va a querer a ese bebé tanto como yo.

Joey- (abrazandola) lo sé... pero.. si le decís la verdad tal vez te quiera por quien sos.

Luego de decir absolutamente toda la verdad, Erika salió muy enojada y Mónica quedó destrozada. Joey la siguió hasta el pasillo de la agencia y trató de razonar con Erika.

Joey- Erika... escuchame...

Erika- ¡no! No quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes... ¿cómo pudieron hacer esto?.

Joey- quiero que sepas algo... tenés razón en enojarte... es decir... viniste acá creyendo que ibas a conocer a una reverenda casada con un doctor y te encontraste con una chef recién separada de un publicista gay.

Erika- exacto... y es por eso que me voy a ir.

Joey- (sujetándole suavemente el brazo) no creo que debas irte... (soltándola) no hasta que me escuches... porque vos no la conocés realmente a Mónica y con lo poco que sabés de ella es lógico que no quieras darle a tu bebé, pero si supieras todo lo que yo sé de ella te darías cuenta de que nunca vas a conocer a nadie con mejores condiciones para criar un hijo.

Erika- seguro... ¿para que voy a dale mi bebé a una verdadera pastora casada con un doctor si puedo entregárselo a una divorciada mentirosa?

Joey- no entendés... El hecho de que mintiera te demuestra lo mucho que quiere un bebé y yo te aseguro que ella es totalmente capaz de ser madre, a pesar de no tener un marido. ¿Viste como hay parejas que no tienen ni idea de lo que es la paternidad hasta que les llega el bebé? Bueno.. Mónica ya es una madre... sin tener él bebé. Por favor... al menos considerá el darle tu bebé a ella.

Erika- (emocionada) pero ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que va a poder sóla con toda la responsabilidad?

Joey- vas a tener que confiar en mi palabra... te prometo que esa mujer nunca va a estar sola... con o sin marido yo siempre voy a estar a un pasillo de distancia.

Mónica estaba muy nerviosa en la sala donde habían estado antes, pensando en que podía hacer ahora y, luego, lloró muy frustrada porque estaba segura de que nunca iban a darle un bebé. Pero Joey entro en la sala muy contento.

Joey- ¿Todavía querés a ese bebé? porque si te llegás a arrepentir con lo que me costó convencerla... ¡te mato!.

Mónica se abalanzo hacía el y le dio un abrazo enorme y muchos besos en ambas mejillas.

Mónica- ¡Dios te bendiga Joey Trivianni!

Continuará...


	5. Extrañas Situaciones

Capítulo cuatro:

Extrañas situaciones.

Ross, Phoebe, Joey y Mónica estaban en la cafetería, como de costumbre, intercambiando novedades.

Ross- entonces... ¿te va a dejar criar a su hijo a pesar de todo?

Mónica- ¡así es!... gracias a Joey.

Joey- (súper contento) ¡¡¡y es por eso que si es varón le van a poner mi nombre!.

Mónica- (extrañada) pero, cariño, yo nunca te dije... (arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir) por supuesto que mi bebé se llamará Joey.

Phoebe- que suerte... ¿y cuando va a nacer?

Mónica- dentro de cinco meses.

Rachel entró con Dennis, muy contenta y este estaba sosteniendo a Emma, luego le entregó la bebé a Ross para que no se ponga celoso.

Ross- Hola Emma... preciosa... reina de belleza...

Rachel- ¡¡hola a todos! Tenemos grandes novedades...

Joey- pasó un mes desde que empezaron a salir y siguen juntos... eso suena como una gran novedad para mí.

Rachel- ¡lo sé!... pero no es eso..

Dennis- ¡¡¡nos vamos a vivir juntos...!

Ross- ¿QUÉ?.. ¡¡¿Con Emma!

Rachel- nooo... como ya cumplió un año puede tener su propio apartamento... ¡claro que con Emma! ¿Cuál es tu problema Ross?.

Dennis- no tenés porqué preocuparte Ross... nadie va a poder remplazarte ante los ojos de Emma.

Mónica- (confundida) pero.. ¿cómo?... ¿cómo pasó eso?.

Dennis- bueno... Rachel me estaba ayudando a buscar un nuevo departamento, porque al que estoy alquilando ahora lo tengo que devolver... en fin..

Rachel- ¡me gustó tanto su nuevo penthouse que decidí vivir allí!

Phoebe- wow... que.. que buena razón para compartir toda tu vida con alguien.

Joey- (bromeando) siempre admiré tu departamento Mon.. ¿puedo ir a vivir con vos?

Mónica- no lo sé cariño... a mí me gusta tanto el departamento de Richard que creo que voy a volver con él.

Rachel- ja, ja, que graciosos... obvio que el departamento no es la única razón que tengo para hacer esto... amo a Dennis..

Dennis- y yo la amo a Rachel... (se besan)

Finalmente, Phoebe quiso hablar a solas con Mónica.

Phoebe- Món... faltan dos semanas para mi boda...

Mónica- ¡lo se! Pero no te preocupes... va a estar todo listo.

Phoebe- ya sé.. quería hablarte de la lista de invitados.

Mónica- ¿por qué? Ya enviamos las invitaciones hace un mes..

Phoebe- sí.. y todos confirmaron.. pero.. ¿Pensás que hay alguien a quien invité hace tiempo pero ahora debería pedirle que no venga?.

Mónica- bueno... me sentiría más segura si no asistieran tus compañeras de prisión, pero es tu boda, que venga quien vos quieras.

Phoebe- hey! ¡Las "hermanas del 22" son buena gente y vendrán a mi boda!

Mónica- como quieras!... solo dije que me preocupa..

Phoebe- De cual forma... Estaba hablando de Chandler, resulta que vino a traerme un regalo por adelantado el otro día porque supuso que no lo iba a querer en mi boda, en fin, me dijo que se siente mal y me preguntó por todos ustedes. En fin... me gustaría retomar mi amistad con él.. y quisiera que esté en mi boda pero solamente si estás de acuerdo.

Mónica- bueno.. Pheebs... va a ser raro verlo pero definitivamente tenés que invitar a quien quieras y, yo voy a estar bien, me tengo que acostumbrar a verlo.

Phoebe- ok.. gracias.. voy a tratar de que ustedes no se crucen.

Mónica- (abrazándola) realmente aprecio que todos ustedes me hayan apoyado.

(Mirándola con seriedad) pero él no los lastimó a ustedes y realmente deberían tratar de volver a la normalidad con él.

Phoebe- ¿qué hay de vos?.. ¿vas a volver a hablarle algún día?.

Mónica- supongo que sí... algún día.. Pheebs yo quisiera que todo pueda ser como antes del viaje a Londres pero no lo es... Chandler siempre va a ser mi ex esposo y aunque pueda ser su amiga, nada va a ser igual.

Phoebe- esta bien... lo entiendo... (están en silencio por un rato) ¡ah! Y tampoco deberías preocuparte por mis amigas de prisión.. yo estaba en el grupo y éramos totalmente inofensivas.

Mónica- ok... tengo curiosidad... ¿por qué se llamaban "hermanas del 22"?.

Phoebe- porque siempre cargamos un arma calibre 22.

Llegó el día convenido para la boda. Rachel se estaba poniendo el vestido de dama de honor en la casa de Mónica, pero se quejaba de dolor de espalda.

Mónica- Rach.. ¿qué te pasó?.

Rachel- nada... yo... bueno.. (hablando bajito) Dennis y yo estábamos teniendo relaciones y él se entusiasmó demasiado.

Mónica- (mirándole la espalda) wow.. ¿Esta marca te la hiciste con el borde de la cama?.

Rachel- si... nunca te lo dije... pero Dennis es medio bruto.. en el momento de hacer el amor.

Mónica- pero Rachel.. ¡Está mal que te lastime!.

Rachel- no me lastima a propósito... él piensa que a mi también me gusta.

Mónica- pero... ¿siempre fue así?...

Rachel- si... y no hay problema... es tan dulce con todo lo demás.. puedo manejarlo.

Mónica- si vos lo decís... entonces... ¿Ese chichón en la cabeza que tenías la semana pasada era?

Rachel- oh no... eso fue mi culpa... tratamos de hacerlo en la bañera y me puse demasiado cerca de la canilla.

Mónica- como digas...

Alguién tocó el timbre.

Mónica- voy a atender eso... vos apurate a cambiarte.

Rachel- relajate... todavía falta una hora..

Grande fue la sorpresa de Mónica cuando al abrir la puerta, era Chandler el que estaba allí.

Chandler- hola...

Mónica- hola.. ¿qué.. que estás haciendo acá?

Chandler- necesitaba hablarte... realmente lamento todo lo que paso... no quiero que me odies.

Mónica- mirá Chandler... en una hora debo caminar por el altar, sonreír y estar realmente feliz por Phoebe... (a punto de llorar) ahora mismo me está costando trabajo incluso respirar... necesito que te vallas y que cuando estés en la boda ni me hables.

Chandler- justamente quería hablarte de la boda... por eso tuve que venir ahora.. quería saber si de verdad estabas de acuerdo con que yo valla, no quiero molestarte.

Mónica- si, quiero que vallas, no quiero ser la culpable de que no estés porque Phoebe se merece que todos estemos allí...

Chandler- bueno... ¡ah!... y te felicito por el bebé.

Mónica- gracias... te veré en la boda.

A la noche, estaban todos sentados en la mesa del salón que Phoebe había reservado. Rachel, Ross, Dennis, Mónica y Joey estaban cenando en la misma mesa que Chandler tratando de tener una charla agradable entre amigos a pesar de que Mónica ignoraba a su ex esposo todo lo que podía.

Rachel- (emocionada) oh... miren como bailan Phoebe y su esposo.. se ven tan bien... ella está tan linda.

Mónica- si... es como en una película con final feliz...

Ross- eso pensaba yo antes de que mi primera esposa se volviera gay (hubo un silencio incómodo) en fin... hablando de películas... me compre toda la colección de Jurasic Park en DVD.

Dennis- Rachel se compro Titanic y me la hizo ver tres veces.

Joey- (a punto llorar) esa historia es... hermosa..

Rachel- oh... si... y es tan triste...

Chandler- y esa escena final... cuando Kate Winstler tiene que tirar a Leonardo Dicaprio porque ya esta muerto... (a punto de llorar) es TAN conmovedor... como ve el cuerpo de su amado descender y descender al fondo del mar.. pobre chica... me parte el alma...

Mónica- (enojada) ¡¡¿me estás cargando!

Chandler- ¿qué?

Mónica- (levantando la voz) nooo.. si esto tiene que ser una joda... ¿así que sos muy sensible cuando se trata de lo que siente una inglecita obesa... pero cuando tenés que lastimar a una persona en la vida real no tenés problemas!

Mónica se levantó y se fue al baño para que nadie la vea llorar, no quería arruinar la fiesta. Chandler se levantó para seguirla pero Joey lo detuvo.

Joey- (agarrando muy fuerte a Chandler del brazo) creo que vos ya hiciste bastante, deja que yo vaya.

Continuará...


	6. Es mas facil decir que hacer

Capítulo cinco:

Es más fácil decir que hacer...

En el baño Mónica trataba, en vano, de arreglarse el maquillaje para que nadie note que había estado llorando. Joey se le acercó, a pesar de que se estaban en el baño de mujeres.

Joey- ¿Querés que te ayude?

Mónica estaba temblando, así que Joey agarró el algodón y le pasó la crema que las chicas habían traído por si a Phoebe le daba un ataque de emoción y necesitaban limpiarle el maquillaje.

Joey- ok.. cerrá los ojos.. (paso la crema sacando el delineador de ojos que se había corrido arruinando la sombra) listo.. solo falta quitar el rimel que está debajo de los ojos.. abrilos bien y mira para arriba (saco lo que había justo debajo de las pestañas) ahora volvé a cerrarlos (quitó lo que le quedó sobre las pestañas) listo... ahora enjuagate la cara y listo.

Mónica se lavó la cara.

Mónica- gracias... ahora me tengo que maquillar otra vez.

Joey- no.. no hace falta... no sólo porque tu cara es muy bonita al natural, sino porque si no estás de ánimo para maquillaje o para sentarte con Chandler como si nada hubiera pasado y compartir la cena nadie tiene derecho a enojarse por eso.

Mónica- pero es el día de Phoebe.

Joey- si... y ella ya está muy feliz, seguro que aprecia tu esfuerzo para organizar todo esto... no necesitas hacer más.. realmente te superaste a vos misma.

Mónica- ¡me encanta cuando hago eso!

Joey- (pensando en voz alta, algo enojado) ¡Ella no debió invitar a Chandler y dejar que se siente en nuestra mesa!

Mónica- tratamos de sentarlo en otro lado... pero no encontramos donde.

Joey- el caso es que ya hiciste lo mejor que podías hacer y Phoebe no se va a enojar si no sos el alma de la fiesta esta noche.

Mónica- gracias Joe..

Joey- ahora... podríamos bailar un poco... en lugar de estar en la mesa... eso te va a animar.

Mónica- bueno..

Estaban pasando una canción lenta y ambos se abrazaron y bailaron. Pero a Mónica la canción le hacía acordar a Chandler.

"Dicen por allí que me he perdido, que tu ausencia nunca pude resistir

y es verdad, que fue en tus brazos donde mi alma encontró un lugar para vivir.

Dicen por ahí que ya no duermo que me amanezco sin dar tregua a mi pensar y es que no quiero encontrarte en mis sueños, encontrarte para luego despertar.

Y que importa lo que dicen por ahí si lo dicen porque no saben de ti.

Y es que creen que el amor es un momento

y no saben que un momento es la vida para mí.

Y que importá el mundo entero si no estás "

Joey notó que Mónica se estaba deprimiendo de nuevo... entonces fue a pedir al que pasaba la música un tema más alegre y luego le sirvió un trago a Mónica y la convenció de bailar tema movido de Luis Miguel. Al comenzar el tema, Joey empezó a cantarle junto con la música y a usar su copa como si fuera un micrófono.

Joey.- (cantando con la música)

" Es un manantial su boca que trastorna, que provoca seducción.

Es sensual como la seda, más ardiente que una hoguera, es pasión.

Es inaguantablemente bella.

Tiene el mismo encanto que una estrella

Y por ella doy todo lo que soy y lo que tengo..

Todo por su amor, por su sentimiento.

Doy todo por llegar a ser su dueño,

todo por su amor,

todo por tenerla.

Es radiante como un ángel porque es la viva imagen del placer.

Es a veces vanidosa, más segura que una Diosa, es mujer.

Es inaguantablemente bella.

Tiene el mismo encanto que una estrella

Y por ella doy todo lo que soy y lo que tengo..

Todo por su amor, por su sentimiento.

Doy todo por llegar a ser su dueño,

todo por su amor,

todo por tenerla.

Cuando la canción terminó...

Phoebe- (anunciando por el micrófono) muy bien... todas las mujeres solteras vengan al centro del salón ¡voy a tirar el ramo!.

Rachel- (corriendo hacia Mónica y Joey) vamos Mónica! ¿no vas a intentar atajar el ramo? Técnicamente estás soltera...

Mónica- no, gracias, paso, ya atrapé el ramo una vez.. pero anda... espero que lo atajes.

Un grupo de mujeres se juntó en el centro de la pista. Phoebe se puso de espaldas al grupo y amagó a tirar el ramo... aunque luego se arrepintió y fue derecho hacia Rachel y se lo dio directamente, ante el asombro y la decepción de las demás solteras. Las amigas se abrazaron y luego Rachel fueron a hacerle una broma a Dennis.

Phoebe- ¿viste? Tu novia tiene el ramo... eso significa que se tienen que casar..

Dennis- no... no vale si alguien le dá el ramo... la idea es atajarlo.

Rachel- (bromeando) no es así.. nos casamos y punto... ¿te gusta este salón para festejarlo?

Los que escucharon rieron. Menos Ross, a quien el chiste no le hizo gracia.

Dennis- vení acá... (agarrando a Rachel con fuerza) ¿puedo besar a la próxima novia?

Rachel- seguro.. (se besan apasionadamente)

Ross- como diría mi hermana... "y yo voy a ir a embriagarme".

Joey y Mónica contemplaban desde lejos el beso de Rachel y Dennis, mientras Chandler miraba a Mónica y a Joey notando que casi ni se habían separado en toda la noche.

Joey (a Mónica)- Mala suerte... parece que vos vas a ser la proxima-proxima.

Mónica- (confundida) ¿la proxima-proxima?

Joey- si... porque Rachel va a ser la próxima en casarse, pero a vos seguro te toca después.

Mónica- ¡¡por favor! Me acabo de separar, no creo que me valla a casar de nuevo mientras viva.

Joey- si... ya vas a ver como te vas a enamorar de nuevo, y vas a volver a tener una familia.

Mónica- claro que voy a tener una familia, pero sólo estaremos el bebé que voy a adoptar y yo... (Joey hace puchero)... y a veces vos.

Joey- Yeah baby! (la levanta y le da una vuelta en el aire)

Mónica- (riendo) ¡en serio! espero que nos visites tan seguido siempre, de otra forma mi heladera estaría triste.

Joey- hablando de comida... ya están por cortar el pastel ¿estas lista para volver a la mesa para que nos sirvan?

Mónica miró hacia la mesa, y justo Chandler la estaba mirando y sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Mónica suspiró.

Mónica- no realmente...

Joey- vamos... (suplicante) hay tres tipos de pasteles distintos y ni siquiera tenés que prestarle atención a él.

Mónica accedió y se sentaron en la mesa. Phoebe y Mike se sacaron la tradicional foto cortando el pastel, y luego la clásica foto de los recién casados alimentándose de pastel el uno al otro. Finalmente todos aplaudieron y el camarero se acercó.

Camarero- disculpen... tenemos un pastel de chocolate, uno de frutillas con crema y uno de dulce de leche y merengue... ¿de cual quisieran los señores?

Los chicos pidieron y al rato trajeron sus porciones, Joey pidió de chocolate y Mónica de frutillas pero luego, esta, apartó frustrada su plato.

Mónica- ¡Como se nota que yo no cociné! La masa de esta tarta esta seca.

Joey- (con chocolate en la nariz) en cambio la torta de chocolate está espectacular

Mónica- ya veo... ¿me darías un pedazo?

Sin esperar respuesta, Mónica agarró un enorme pedazo del pastel de Joey con su tenedor. Rachel, Ross, Chandler y Phoebe, quien estaba llegando para compartir la torta con los chicos, se miraron con cara de pánico. Esperaban que Joey armara un escándalo y gritara que él no compartía su comida. En lugar de eso, Joey partió su porción de torta a la mitad y la puso sobre el plato de Mónica luego de apartar la criticada torta de frutillas.

Continuará...


	7. Estás feliz ahora?

Capítulo seis:

¿Estás feliz ahora?

Unos días después, Mónica presentó la demanda de divorcio en los tribunales alegando "diferencias irreconciliables". Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero era inútil permanecer atada a alguien que no la amaba y que, tal vez nunca la había amado realmente. Esa idea todavía estaba en su mente cuando, al día siguiente, Chandler apareció en su casa, irónicamente, parecía sorprendido e incluso ofendido por la decisión de Mónica.

Chandler- Mónica... vine porque hoy me llamó alguien que dijo ser tu abogado.. ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo el divorcio?.

Mónica- si... pasá... tenemos que hacer una lista de las cosas que tenemos para dividirlas equitativamente entre nosotros, mi abogado dice que es lo mejor para divorciarnos sin problemas.

Chandler- (pasando vacilante) bueno... pero Mon.. No hay que hacer esto ahora, podemos divorciarnos mas adelante.

Mónica- olvidate... quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible, para poder seguir con mi vida, pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿No es esto lo que vos querías?

Chandler- supongo...

Revolvieron todos los cajones y armarios del departamento y, aunque les tomó toda la tarde, separaron lo que les correspondía a cado uno.

Chandler- ok... entonces mañana envío a que busquen el estéreo, el juego de

pac-man, y la cama del cuarto de huéspedes y la mesita de luz haciendo juego, vos podes quedarte con lo demás, no me importa.

Mónica- ok... pero ¿dónde te vas a llevar tu ropa, tus cd´s, y tus cosas del baño?

Chandler- supongo que me tengo que llevar las valijas que compramos para la luna de miel entonces.

Mónica- (algo triste) bueno... en realidad.. no me molesta... yo tengo las que me compré en Londres... son viejas pero aún sirven y vos siempre decías que eran muy femeninas (riendo nerviosamente) aunque supongo que eso no te molesta ahora.

Chandler- (sarcásticamente, haciendo voz de mujercita y doblando la muñeca)

Para nada queridita... si me re combinan con el vestido de puntillas y la capelina floreada que me acabo de comprar.

Mónica- lo siento... no quise decir..

Chandler- (enojado) ¡¡Sé muy bien lo que quisiste decir! Crees que porque vivo con una persona, que también es hombre, voy comenzar a pasearme por ahí con peluca, vestidito corto y tacos altos. ¡¡No soy mi padre! No voy a hacerme un implante de senos o algo por el estilo...

Mónica- lo siento... no te enojes... ¡un momento! ¿Estás viviendo con él ahora?

Chandler- si... y lo siento, yo simplemente me enamoré de Andrew así como antes me enamoré de vos... no pude evitarlo.

Mónica- (tratando de contener las lágrimas) no te creo Chandler, no podés haberte enamorado de mí y ser gay al mismo tiempo... ¿acaso estuvimos engañados durante todos estos años?. (acercándose) Chandler... ¿no podemos solucionarlo de alguna manera?...

Mónica lo besó y Chandler no la detuvo. Cayeron al sillón pero entonces Chandler se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error y la apartó.

Chandler- no... no podemos... lo siento... pero soy gay, ahora estoy enamorado de un hombre... tenés que aceptar eso.

Mónica- no me pidas que lo acepte... nunca voy a aceptar que mi vida desde el viaje a Londres hasta acá fue una mentira... (llorando) Chandler... estos últimos fueron los mejores años de mi vida... no pudiste haber estado fingiendo todo el tiempo. Nadie puede mentir tanto, ni tan bien...

Chandler- no fue así... yo no era gay cuando nos juntamos... te juro... nunca te mentí hasta que conocí a Andy.

Mónica- (dándose vuelta y secándose las lágrimas sin mirarlo) bueno.. espero que estés feliz con tu decisión.. Yo me voy a ir, así te dejo guardar tus cosas tranquilo... dale tus llaves a Joey cuando te vallas.

Mónica salió rápidamente por la puerta y Chandler la persiguió y la obligó a escucharlo.

Chandler- realmente te amé... tenés que creerme eso... y espero que algún día no me odies más y podamos volver a ser amigos.

Mónica- yo también.

Diciendo esto, se fue al Central Perk, pero con Phoebe en su luna de miel, Rachel ocupada mudándose, Ross trabajando y Joey filmando no tenía a nadie con quien charlar, por primera vez se sentía sola estando en esa cafetería tan querida por los seis. Mónica se acercó al mostrador para pedirle a Gunter lo que quería.

Gunter- hola..

Mónica- hola... me das un café, por favor.. con un gran pedazo de torta de chocolate.

Gunter- ok.. ¿Preferís que te sirva todo cuando lleguen los demás?.

Para Gunter la respuesta era obvia, en 10 años nunca había visto a alguien de ese grupo tomando su café solo. Sin embargo, lo que escuchó le sorprendió.

Mónica- este... mis amigos no van a venir...

Gunter- (sorprendido) oh... esta bien...

Mónica- (algo molesta) es así como son las cosas... tienen su propia vida.

Gunter- ok... nunca pensé lo contrario... excepto tal vez de Ross.. en fin.. ahora te llevo tu pedido.

Mónica- gracias... este... mejor servime un café irlandés...

Mónica se sentó en el sillón naranja, y pensó "Pero ¿Por qué tienen que vivir sus vidas justo cuando a mi se me escapa la mía?".

Continuará...


	8. Encuentros y desencuentros

Capítulo 8:

Encuentros y desencuentros.

Habían pasado unos tres meses, ahora solo faltaban dos para que el bebé de Erika nazca y sea entregado a Mónica. El saber que pronto se convertiría en madre era lo único que le alegraba su existencia ahora que no tenía a Chandler.

El día anterior a San Valentín regresaron todos los recuerdos y los sentimientos depresivos. Claro que Joey no la dejaría hundirse de nuevo, menos por una estúpida festividad hecha para aumentar las ventas de flores y chocolates.

Suponiendo el estado mental de Mónica, decidió llevarla de compras y a pasear toda la tarde para que piense en otras cosas. Luego de mucho comprar, se detuvieron a tomar un chocolate caliente con churros en la cafetería del shopping, lo cual era una buena forma de sobrellevar el día mas helado en la historia de Nueva York.

Mónica- muchísimas gracias Joey... no debiste comprarle tantas cosas al bebé... va a ser un consentido.

Dijo mientras miraba una enorme bolsa azul con ropita de bebé adentro.

Joey- es lo menos que puedo hacer por el pequeño Joey... el feliz portador de mi nombre familiar.

Mónica- ok... pero no te entusiasmes con eso... todavía no sabemos si es un niño... todas estas cosas pueden ser para la pequeña Elizabeth.

Joey- lo sé... es por eso que cuando no mirabas... compre estó... (sacando una bolsa rosa que tenía oculta dentro de otra blanca)

Mónica- (agarrando la bolsa rosa sorprendida) ¡no lo hiciste!

Joey- si.. lo hice..

Mónica comenzó a revisar la bolsa, en ella no sólo había un osito rosado, un gorrito rosa y un piyamita floreado... sino que también estaba un hermoso vestido blanco con puntillas que era como para un bautismo. Mónica al verlo pegó un gritito de alegría y abrazó a Joey.

Mónica- MIL GRACIAS! ¿cómo supiste?...

Joey- ¿qué como supe?.. cuando lo viste te lo quedaste viendo con cara de idiota durante media hora... y luego no dejaste de hablar del "adorable vestido blanquito" durante mas o menos 40 vidrieras.

En ese momento ambos vieron a Richard, tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre y tenía unas bolsas que eran de la casa de deportes. En seguida vió a Mónica y se acercó a saludar.

Richard- hola!... tanto tiempo... ¿cómo están?..

Mónica- hola... que sorpresa verte por acá...

Richard- si... necesitaba una nueva raqueta de tennis... aunque la vieja funciona perfectamente (guiñándole el ojo) esto es solo una renovación de rutina.

Ambos rieron. Joey no entendió el chiste, porque no sabía que Mónica y Richard llamaban "jugar al tennis" al sexo casual que habían compartido a los 6 meses de terminar.

Joey- en fin... simplemente estamos aca... de compras...

Mónica- (a Richard) ¿Querés sentarte con nosotros a tomar algo?

Richard- bueno... (notando las bolsas) wow... realmente hicieron que la tarjeta de crédito haga su trabajo.

Joey- si... (competitivamente) yo tengo dinero porque soy la estrella de Days of our lives... por eso compre todo esto para el bebé de Mónica.

Richard- oh... ¿Vos y Chandler tuvieron un bebé?... pero te ves muy flaca como para haber dado a luz recientemente... ¿cuándo fue?..

Mónica- de hecho... voy a tener un bebé...

Richard- oh.. ¿Estás embarazada?

Mónica- no... en realidad Chandler me dejó... así que voy a adoptar un bebé para criarlo sola.

Richard- oh... lamento lo de Chandler... pero te felicito porque vas a ser mamá.

Mónica- gracias

Luego de que todos se pusieran al día y charlaran amigablemente Richard se tuvo que ir. Finalmente Joey, Mónica se encontraron con Rachel y Dennis para ir a cenar a la casa de Phoebe y Mike. Mónica mostró con entusiasmo sus compras.

Phoebe- ¡Mónica! Estas cosas son hermosas..

Rachel- muy lindas!

Joey- oh sí... pero mejor pregunten a Mónica que hicimos después de las compras.

Phoebe- ¿Qué hiciste después de las compras?

Mónica- tomamos algo... con Richard...

Phoebe- (entusiasmada) ¿¿Simmons?

Mónica- por última vez Pheebs.. nunca voy a conocer a Richard Simmons... resignate... hablo de mi ex novio...

Rachel- wow... ¿Y que pasó?

Joey- todo iba bien... la charla era amigable... luego nos despedimos y justo antes de que Richard se fuera... Mónica hizo una estupidez.

Rachel- ¿qué hiciste?

Mónica- lo invité a cenar a mi departamento mañana a la noche..

Rachel- oh Dios mio!

Phoebe- ¡tenés una cita con Richard!

Mónica- no es una cita...

Mike y Dennis charlaban alejados sobre football y Joey los llamó.

Joey- hey.. chicos... ¿qué piensa un hombre cuando una chica te invita a cenar a solas en su departamento para San Valentín?

Mike- humm... depende... puede pensar... "Voy a hacer mucho el amor" o "finalmente la voy a poner"

Dennis- si... mas o menos... también puede pensar "metí el tanto" o "encesté".

Mike- tiene razón.. Un hombre más deportivo pensaría eso.

Mónica- ¡Por favor!

Al día siguiente, Richard apareció puntual en la casa de Mónica con un enorme ramo de rosas que Mónica en seguida puso en un florero con agua.

Luego de una cena muy agradable decidieron ver una película muy linda que Mónica había alquilado. Durante la película, Mónica no podía evitar mirar a Richard para percibir sus reacciones ante lo ocurrido en la pantalla. Tampoco podía evitar encontrarlo atractivo de nuevo. En un impulso lo besó.

Richard- para Món... ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que querés?.

Mónica- sí... mira... nuestro problema siempre fueron los hijos y yo sé que vos no querés tenerlos... y ahora ya no importa porque yo voy a tener uno sola y lo voy a criar sola... no necesito que seas mi esposo o el padre de mi futuro hijo... lo que realmente quisiera es "jugar al tennis" un poco.

Richard- eso me parece muy bien...

Comenzaron a besarse.

Continuará...


	9. Soluciones peligrosas

Capítulo siete:

Soluciones peligrosas.

Era la mañana siguiente, Joey entró al departamento de Mónica porque ya era la hora en que su vecina favorita siempre le tenía lista una pila de tostadas francesas. Pero no la encontró preparando el desayuno, todavía estaba dormida y ni siquiera estaba en el cuarto, estaba en el sillón cubierta sólo por una manta. Decidió preparar el mismo el desayuno para ambos así Mónica pudiera dormir unos minutos más. Trató de ser lo más silencioso posible, lo estaba logrando hasta que mientras ponía la mesa tiró un plato y este se estrelló contra el piso. La miró a Mónica pero esta aún dormía. Cuando finalmente terminó de preparar el desayuno se acercó para despertar a Mónica, lo cual no fue fácil, tuvo que sacudirla con mucha fuerza porque esta dormía muy profundamente.

Luego de que Mónica fuera a lavarse los dientes y la cara al baño y se uniera para desayunar con Joey este decidió averiguar que sucedía.

Joey- nunca pensé que ese sillón fuera tan cómodo... dormías como una roca y eso que yo... (poniéndose nervioso) este... bueno... hice los ruidos normales que se hacen al cocinar sin romper nada.. vos sos chef.. sabés de lo que hablo. (se metió un bocado de pan con miel enorme en la boca).

Mónica- si.. bueno.. tengo el sueño muy pesado.

Joey- en realidad... Chandler decía que cualquier ruidito insignificante te despertaba... y vos misma me contaste que no estabas durmiendo bien... ¿qué te pasó?.

Mónica- bueno... resulta que después de que Chandler se fue no podía dormir en la cama grande, me sentía muy mal, daba vueltas.. en fin... me pasé al sillón porque el cuarto de huéspedes ya tiene las cosas del bebé.

Joey- humm.. eso no explica porque te quedaste tan dormida esta mañana.

Mónica- ok.. resulta que comencé a tomar pastillas para dormir debido a mi insomio y anoche... tome el doble de la dosis recomendada.

Joey- MON! ¿cómo pudiste? Esas cosas no se hacen, solamente tenés que tomar lo que diga el médico porque sino...

El sermón de Joey fue interrumpido por Ross quien entró muy preocupado con Emma en brazos.

Ross- hola.. ¿vieron a Rachel?

Mónica- no... desde que se mudó no aparece mucho por aca... ¿no está en su nueva casa?.

Ross- (con preocupación) llamé allí pero no contesta nadie.. y estoy preocupado... no vino a buscar a Emma que pasó el fin de semana en mi casa.

Mónica- oh.. ¿cuándo tenía que buscarla?.

Ross- ayer a la noche.

Joey- (alarmado) pero.. ¿todavía no apareció ni te llamó?

Ross- llamó ayer para ver como estaba la nena y me dijo que iba a venir a buscarla esa misma noche y no vino.. ni siquiera atiende el celular.

Mónica- (enojada) ¿y recién ahora nos avisas? ¿por qué no te preocupaste antes?... ¡¡pudo haberle pasado algo malo! (agarrando el teléfono) voy a llamar a la policía.. tal vez la arrestaron por manejar imprudentemente.

Joey- (a Ross) ¿porqué no hiciste nada para ubicarla anoche?

Ross- (avergonzado) pensé que me quería dejar a Emma más tiempo para poder ir de compras o al salón de belleza.

Joey- ¿sin avisarte? ¿Te parece que es tan irresponsable?

Ross- (más avergonzado) lo siento... no debí pensar mal de ella.

Justo en ese momento Rachel apareció por la puerta con el brazo enyesado.

Rachel- ¡¡Ross!... ¡Emma! (abrazándolos) cuando no los encontré en tu departamento supuse que estarías acá.

Ross- ¿qué te pasó?

Rachel- tuve un pequeño accidente antes de venir para tu casa. Me obligaron a pasar toda la noche en el hospital.

Ross- ¿Y porqué no llamaste! ¡Estábamos todos preocupados por vos!

Rachel- no pude... no pude llamar.

Ross- ¡claro que no! Porque un llamado hubiera implicado pensar en otra persona y eso es mucho pedir para la reina del baile Rachel Green.

Diciendo esto se fue muy enojado y Rachel se puso a llorar.

Mónica- no lo culpo por enojarse... debiste llamar.

Rachel- no me anime.. me daba mucha vergüenza..

Joey- ¿porqué? Cualquiera tiene un accidente de auto..

Rachel- si... pero eso no es lo que tuve.. y si Ross hubiera ido al hospital se hubiera enterado de lo que pasó.

Mónica- ¿Pero qué te pasó?...

Rachel- Joey... ¿podés dejarnos solas un momento?

Joey- seguro... (se queda quieto y unos segundos después Mónica lo fulmina con la mirada) ¿qué?... esta bien me voy...

Joey finalmente se va y Mónica y Rachel se sientan en el sillón.

Rachel- wow... me soprende... parece que Joey pasa mas tiempo aca que en su propia casa.

Mónica- ¿qué estás diciendo?... a Joey siempre le gusto pasar tiempo en este departamento y comerse mi comida... ¿por qué te sorprende?.

Rachel- porque no recuerdo que alguna vez te halla visitado tanto estando vos sola... (sospechando) tal vez, como ahora no estás con Chandler..

Mónica- (enojada) ¡¡no! El nunca intentaría nada con migo... eso es una... (recordando algo) ¡¡un momento! Vos me ibas a contar sobre tu lastimadura... no trates de cambiar de tema...

Rachel- oh... no es nada... entonces te vas a acostar con Joey.. ¡eso es genial!

Mónica- ¡Rachel!... no vamos a cambiar de tema... ¿porqué te rompiste el brazo?

Rachel- ok... ¿te acordás que te dije que Dennis es medio bruto... sexualmente?

Mónica- si... no me digas que...

Rachel- ¡no!... lo que pasó es que estábamos discutiendo por ese asunto... y él se enojó... se enojó mucho... no se dio cuenta cuando me empujó que estaba la escalera allí y me caí...

Mónica- ¡POR DIOS! Rachel... tenés que hacer algo... no podés seguir con él.

Rachel- ¡Vamos Mon! Él me pidió disculpas... no se dio cuenta que estaba la escalera allí... en serio... no era su intención.

Mónica- pero... Rach... la próxima vez te puede lastimar peor... o puede lastimar a Emma.

Rachel- no! El nunca le haría nada a la niña... la adora... y a mí me ama.. me juró que nunca volvería a ocurrir algo semejante.

Mónica- mirá.. vos sos adulta y sabés lo que estás haciendo, pero él ya te lastimó antes y yo no creo que debas darle más oportunidades... ya sé que si vos lo pensás.. debés tener tus razones aunque...

Rachel- ¡Basta Mon! No voy a dejar a alguien que me ama de verdad.. no voy a desperdiciar mi última oportunidad de ser feliz por algo que ni siquiera era su intención. (mirando el reloj) me tengo que ir...

Agarró a Emma y al bolso y se fue.

Continuará...


	10. Piedra, papel o tijera

Capítulo 9:

Piedra, papel o tijera.

Tal vez fue porque se sentía muy sola, o tal vez era porque siempre había conservado un muy buen recuerdo de Richard, por el motivo que sea, Mónica no dudo ni un segundo en tener relaciones con el hombre que supo ser el amor de su vida "en el período AL". "Periodo AL" era la forma que tenía Mónica de referirse a su vida antes del viaje a Londres.

Luego de hacerlo en el sillón, fueron a la cama y lo hicieron una última vez antes de quedarse dormidos. Mejor dicho, antes de que Mónica se quedara dormida porque Richard estaba demasiado confundido como para dormirse. Apenas podía recordar como había sido su vida antes de Mónica, desde que se juntaron la primera vez todo había pasado de un breve período de inmensa felicidad a un gran dolor... se habían juntado y separado dos veces, luego Mónica se enamoró de Chandler y para cuando Richard intentó recuperarla por tercera vez ya era demasiado tarde. El nunca olvidaría ese almuerzo justo antes del primer aniversario de Mónica y Chandler, o la cena que compartió con ambos justo antes de descubrir que la había perdido para siempre. O eso había pensado él... porque ahora estaba ahí, con la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, sabiendo que lo mas probable era que esta siguiera enamorada de Chandler. Richard pasó toda la noche tratando de responderse a una pregunta... ¿Se sentía con fuerzas para que Mónica le rompiera el corazón una vez más?... ¿Podría soportarlo?.

La luz de la mañana despertó a Mónica, miró para todos lados pero Richard no estaba en su habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina pero él no estaba en ningún lado. Luego miró en la heladera y allí había una notita sujetada con un iman, que decía "lo siento, no puedo, no me odies". Entendiendo lo que eso significaba, Mónica vio el florero con las rosas que Richard había traído y usando toda la bronca contenida en los últimos meses lo tiró con fuerza al suelo.

Luego miró como el florero estaba hecho trizas en el suelo, rodeado con agua y con los restos de lo alguna vez fue un hermoso ramo de rosas. Pensó que el florero roto se parecía a todas las relaciones que había tenido, a su matrimonio con Chandler y a su vida.

En el Central Perk Ross estaba sosteniendo a Emma, mientras charlaba con Phoebe, Mike y Joey.

Ross- les digo que el novio de Rachel esta totalmente loco!

Phoebe- no puede ser... estas exagerando.

Ross- no!... les digo... lo único que hizo ella fue ofrecerme un café... y todo porque yo había ido temprano a buscar a la nena y esta aún dormía.

Joey- ¿por eso se enojó?

Mike- ¡no puede ser!

Ross- pero es!... nos vio charlando y comenzó a gritar que yo había perdido mi oportunidad y que Rachel es suya ahora.

Phoebe- ¿Y vos que hiciste?.

Ross- bueno... como los gritos despertaron a Emma, me apuré a cambiarla y a llevármela de ahí.

Phoebe- ¿Los dejaste discutiendo solos?.

Ross- y... sí... no era asunto mío.

Rachel llegó a la cafetería usando anteojos de sol, al quitárselos reveló una cortada justo encima del ojo izquierdo. Antes de que pudiera saludar o de que alguién pudiera preguntar que pasó, Mónica entró.

Mónica- (enojada) ¡No van a creer que pasó!

Rachel- (sorpresivamente contenta) hey! Yo tengo novedades también y seguro que es una bomba mas grande que la tuya.

Mónica- (sentándose) ¿Querés apostar?

Rachel- (sentándose al lado con cara de interesante) bueno... (súper contenta) ¡¡Dennis me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté! (estirando su mano para mostrar el anillo con un enorme diamante)

Antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar Mónica tiró su novedad.

Mónica- Me acosté con Richard anoche y esta mañana me dejó mediante una nota (sacando la nota de su bolsillo y poniéndola sobre el anillo de Rachel) ¡el papel le gana a la piedra!.

Joey- ¡No puede ser! ¿Querés que le dé una paliza?.

Ross- ¡dale! ¡Yo te ayudo!

Joey- Ross... tener que salvarte de la paliza que Richard te daría no es de ayuda.

Phoebe- (aplaudiendo entusiasmada) ¡¡¡Mike puede ayudar también! Será como una iniciación para ingresar oficiamente al grupo.

Mike- ok... estoy dentro..

Joey- pero chicos... no vale si vamos todos contra un viejo de casi 60 años... eso es hacer trampa... voy yo solo.

Mónica- ¡nadie va a ningún lado! Richard no hizo nada malo... yo quise acostarme con él y nunca me prometió nada.

Joey- tiene razón.. si alguien merece una paliza acá... ese es Chandler (todos lo miran sorprendidos) ¿Qué me miran? Fue él quien prometió amarla para siempre ¿no?.

Rachel- de seguro yo podría sacarle su ojo traicionero con este diamante.

Así el tema de la conversación se volvió a centrar en el sorpresivo compromiso de Rachel, y el enorme diamante. Finalmente Rachel y Ross se quedaron a solas luego de que Mónica y Joey se llevaran a Emma arriba para que puedan hablar tranquilos. Phoebe y Mike se excusaron diciendo que tenían turno con el médico.

Rachel- entonces... ¿Sorprendido?

Ross- y no sabés cuanto... Rach... pensé que estaban peleados... por el ataque de celos.

Rachel- oh... ¡no!.. Dennis es así cuando hay problemas... patalea un rato, tira algunas cosas, pero luego se arrepiente y vuelve a ser encantador.

Ross- wow... ¿Se alteró mucho por el café que tomaste con migo?

Rachel- oh... sí.. gritó... tiro unas cosas y luego se fue para meditar... esa misma noche volvió con este anillo, muy arrepentido por haber exagerado.

Ross- no puedo creerlo... entonces... ¿el ojo te lo cortó algo que el tiró?.

Rachel- Ross... no fue su intención, estaba muy nervioso.

Ross- (serio) ¿Te tiró algo en la cabeza?.

Rachel- puede ser... bueno... había una tijera allí y Dennis la agarró y la tiró contra mi. Pero te digo.. luego vino suplicante, con este anillo y me demostró que me ama de verdad y que nunca volverá a lastimarme. (bromeando para eliminar la tensión) ¡la piedra le gana a la tijera!

Continuará...


	11. Legalmente mio

Capítulo 10:

Legalmente mío.

Ross- ¡¡¡INCREÍBLE!

Diciendo esto se fue muy enojado hacia la casa de Mónica. Rachel lo estaba persiguiendo.

Rachel- Ross... Ross... ¡ni siquiera estaba afilada!... Ross.. ¡escuchame! Él dijo que lo lamenta mucho... no va a volver a ocurrir.

Llegaron al departamento de Mónica.

Mónica- ¿Qué pasa?

Ross- (agarrando a Emma y el bolso con sus cosas) me llevo a Emma a vivir con migo.

Rachel- Ross... por favor.. (Tratando de detenerlo) ¡¡no te lleves a mi hija!.. ¡No podés quedarte con mi bebé!.

Ross- ah.. ¿No? Mirame intentarlo... ningún juez va a permitir que una nena viva con un padrastro golpeador.

Mónica- (sorprendida) ¿qué?... Rachel.. ¿Lo hizo otra vez?

Ross- (mas sorprendido) ¿Otra vez?... ¿Ya te había golpeado antes?...

Rachel- si... pero...

Ross- ¡¡nada de peros! Nunca pensé que fueras a hacer algo así y a aceptar casarte con un hombre que golpea... Yo no voy a permitir que mi hija viva con él.

Rachel- Ross... no me hagas esto... él nunca lastimaría a Emma. (comenzando a llorar) yo amo a mi hija... no me saques.

Ross- guardá tus lágrimas para la corte... Emma se viene con migo.

Rachel- voy a llamar a mi abogado...

Ross- bueno.. pero anda a otro lado porque yo voy a llamar al mío desde acá.

Rachel- como quieras!.. ¿Joey puedo usar tu teléfono?...

Joey- bueno... yo.. este..

Rachel- gracias... (agarrando a Emma de los brazos de Ross) y no toques a mi hija hasta que no tengas la orden judicial.

Rachel se fue y Ross comenzó a golpear los almohadones.

Ross- (golpeando un almohadón) ¡¡ni siquiera tengo un abogado que no sea de divorcios!

Mónica- seguro que Mike puede defenderte... yo tampoco creo que Emma deba vivir con Dennis.

Ross- (golpeando los almohadones con mas fuerza) ¡¡no puedo creer que Rachel se valla a casar con un tipo así! Y tal vez hasta tenga un hijo con él... ¡un varón sería perfecto, es lo que el mundo necesita ¡¡Otro hombre que piense que esta bien golpear a las mujeres, siempre y cuando después digas que estás muy arrepentido!.

El teléfono sonó y Mónica fue a atenderlo a su cuarto mientras Joey trataba de calmar a Ross.

Joey- tranquilo... tal vez Rachel decida dejarlo...

Ross- ¿Y si no?... ¿y si cuando lo decide demasiado tarde? ... ya me decidí, voy a tratar de quedarme con Emma... voy a hacerlo si Rachel no lo deja.

En eso Mónica apareció con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero los chicos no estaban seguros de si eran lágrimas de felicidad o de tristeza.

Ross- ¿Qué pasó?

Mónica- bueno... hay buenas y malas noticias... Erika tuvo un accidente, pero

está bien... de hecho ya dio a luz.

Joey- ¡¡OH!.. que bueno... ¿Qué tuvo? ¿Un Joey o una Elizabeth?

Mónica- (llorando de alegría) ¡¡Ambos! ¡¡Tuvo mellizos!

Todos se abrazan y festejan.

Joey- ¡Un momento! ¿Vas a adoptar a los dos?

Mónica- ¡claro! Eso no se discute... los hermanitos deben crecer juntos. Yo no se lo que hubiera hecho sin mi hermano.

Ross- (abrazándola emocionado) gracias... lo mismo te digo.. ¿Y como están

mis nuevos sobrinitos?

Mónica- bien, considerando lo que han pasado... son muy pequeños y

necesitarán estar en el hospital un tiempo pero me dijeron que se pondrán bien..

Joey- Oh... ¿Necesitas que te llevemos al hospital?

Mónica- de hecho necesito un préstamo para viajar en avión... los bebés

nacieron en Ohaio...

Joey- yo tengo algo ahorrado... debe alcanzar para un pasaje...

Mónica- ok... pero.. ¿Podrías acompañarme? Estoy bastante asustada...

Joey- seguro... pero no deberías tener miedo.. los bebés van a estar muy bien.

Mónica- ya sé... pero.. ¿Y si Erika se arrepiente y se los quiere quedar?.. ¿Y si

no soy capaz de cuidar a dos bebés?

Joey- vamos! No te preocupes por eso... vas a ser una excelente madre para ambos niños y Erika parecía muy decidida.. no creo que se arrepienta.

Finalmente llegaron a Ohaio... Mónica seguía preocupada por los bebés con los que se había hecho tantas ilusiones. Pero cuando llegó al hospital alguien de la agencia de adopciones le dijo que no se preocupara.

Hombre de la agencia- no se preocupe... Erika ya vio los bebés y aun así no cambió de opinión... está muy deprimida por no poder criarlos pero dice que quiere

lo mejor para ellos.

Mónica- Me da pena que se sienta tan mal...

Hombre de la agencia- ya va a estar bien... mañana se irá del hospital y no los quiere volver a ver porque dice que le hace muy mal ver a esos bebés tan lindos con los que no se puede quedar, sin embargo... ella apreciaría mucho que la llames por teléfono para avisarle cuando se recuperen del todo.

Mónica- ok... entonces.. ¿Ya podemos firmar los papeles?.

Hombre- sí. Y Mónica, no te pongas nerviosa. Ya sé que desde el momento en que se firmen los papeles Erika tiene durante seis meses la posibilidad de arrepentirse... pero una vez que pase ese tiempo la adopción es definitiva y no habrá vuelta atrás.

Mónica- ok... pero van a ser los seis meses más largos de mi vida.

Los primeros tres meses se pasaron mucho más rápido de lo Mónica creía. Estaba demasiado feliz con sus niños como para pensar negativamente y Erika no había dado señas de querer llevarse a los niños, simplemente llamaba para saber de ellos y lo único que había pedido era un par de fotos para tener de recuerdo. Era obvio que había hecho las paces con la idea de entregar a sus hijos en adopción.

Además Mónica también se las arreglaba para concentrarse en el trabajo, lamentablemente había tenido que volver al mes, porque la ley otorga menos tiempo de licencia a las madres adoptivas que a las biológicas.

Otro motivo para pensar en otra cosa, pero más negativo, era el adelantado casamiento de Rachel con Dennis y la demanda judicial que Ross había hecho para obtener la tenencia completa de Emma. Justamente, en ese momento estaban escuchando la sentencia. Ross y Mike en una mesa. Rachel con su abogado, en otra. Por supuesto la sala estaba llena de todos los amigos y familiares de Ross y Rachel. Mónica estaba sentada con sus padres que sostenían a una muy nerviosa Emma, obviamente no entendía nada de lo que ocurría pero percibía la tensión del ambiente. Solo los pequeños Elizabeth y Joey Gueller dormían en su cochecito doble ajenos a toda la conmoción. Ross tomó un vaso de agua porque se estaba sintiendo ahogado, luego el juez dicto sentencia:

Juez- en el caso 23/ 5678, Ross Gueller contra Rachel Karen Green, por la custodia de la menor Emma Gueller Green la corte falla a favor del demandante y ordena que la menor en cuestión sea trasladada a vivir con el señor Gueller inmediatamente. Las partes deberán reunirse en este tribunal dentro de 7 días para decidir un régimen de visitas.

Rachel comenzó a llorar y Dennis fue a abrasarla. Ross estaba muy satisfecho con la decisión pero se sentía mal porque había tenido que apartar a una niña de su madre. Cuando Rachel pasó a su lado y lo miró con cara de odio, él la agarró del brazo e intentó disculparse.

Ross- Rach... lo siento... no tuve otra opción.

Rachel agarró el vaso de agua que había en la mesa y volcó todo el contenido sobre la cabeza de Ross ante la conmoción de los presentes. Sin decir nada fue a despedirse de Emma, mientras las lágrimas no podían dejar de fluir por sus mejillas.

Continuará...


	12. Super tia al rescate

Capítulo 11:

Súper tíos al rescate.

Pasó todo un año desde que Rachel perdió la custodia de Emma. Desde ese entonces no volvió a hablarle a Ross mas que de lo elemental. Y continuó su amistad con el resto del grupo, aunque no de la misma forma que antes. Parecía alejarse cada vez más.

Por otro lado, Mónica ya era una madre oficial, los pequeños mellizos de un

año estaban muy bien de salud y muy felices con su mamita. Claro que, con dos criaturitas indefensas y un trabajo demandante, a veces surgían los inconvenientes. La guardería totalmente segura (y muy limpia) a la Mónica enviaba a los pequeños tendría que cerrar durante unos días debido a unas reformas. Mónica estaba pensando en pedir la ayuda de su hermano mayor, cuando este apareció con un problema no menor al de Mónica. Entro al departamento desesperado, con su hijo de 10 años, Ben.

Ross- hola Mon.

Ben- hola tia Mónica!

Mónica- hola mi vida! Estas enorme! (abrasándolo)

Ross- este.. tía Mon... resulta que Benni y yo tenemos un percance.

Mónica- ¿Qué pasó?

Ross- resulta que las mamás de Ben están en un crucero para celebrar su aniversario, y yo estaba muy a gusto cuidando a Ben cuando me enviaron de mi facultad a dar unas conferencias en Yale.

Mónica- ¿Yale? Pero eso es en el estado de Conetticut!

Ross- gracias por la lección de geografía Mon.. pero no las necesito... necesito que Ben se quede con vos durante una semana.

Mónica- ¡¡UNA SEMANA! (notando que Ben la estaba escuchando) este... sería un placer cuidarte Ben.. y tenerte con migo.. pero no tengo mucho lugar ahora,

ya que tengo a tus dos primitos.

Ross- vamos! El puede dormir en el sillón..

Ben- el sillón esta bien por mi.

Mónica- lo sé... pero tengo una semana complicada en el trabajo... van a venir unos críticos a cenar y también unos posibles inversionistas... además yo misma necesito alguien que cuide a mis hijos mientras trabajo porque la guardería

estará cerrada esta semana.

Ben- eso no es justo! nadie me preguntó a mí lo que quiero..

Ross- ¿y que es lo que vos querés hijo?

Ben- ¡quiero quedarme con el tio Joey!

Ross- (sorprendido) ¡¿Estás loco! El oso Yogui es mas confiable que él.

Ben- (haciendo berrinche) pero el tio Joey me deja mirar mucha televisión y me deja comer toneladas de pizza... es muy divertido estar con él.. siempre me explica que hacer con mis compañeras de escuela que son lindas.

Ross- oh... eso me deja más tranquilo.

Mónica- ¿Qué hay de papá y mamá?

Ross- están con gripe... no quiero que infecten a mi hijo.

Mónica- sí... ni yo que contagien a mis bebés... humm ¿Cómo te las arreglaste con Emma?

Ross- Tuve que dejarla con Rachel, se las arregló para que la corte le otorgue

una semana entera por mes y dos fines de semana con la nena... aunque no

creo que por unos días valla a pasar algo.

Mónica- no te preocupes por eso.. en fin... ¿qué vamos a hacer con este

jovencito y con sus dos primitos?

Ben- ¡¡les dije que quiero ir con Joey!

Ross- (sin hacer caso) ¿Y que hay de Phoebe y Mike?.

Mónica- tienen sus propios problemas.. la bebita de ellos anda con dolor de

garganta. Hey... tal vez Ben pueda quedarse con migo y cualquier cosa le pido ayuda a Joey.

Ross- ¿qué hay de tus niños?

Mónica- puedo recurrir a una niñera por esta semana.

Ross- ok... mil gracias... acá te dejo los teléfonos de donde voy a estar... y este número de acá es de una niñera muy confiable que puede ayudarte, pero solo a partir del miércoles porque tiene a su madre recién operada. Mi avión sale a las 8 pm y te llamo en cuanto llegue.

Eran las 9 de la noche, cuando Mónica recibió una llamada del hospital. Había problemas con Rachel. Resulta que él marido la había golpeado y no sólo tenía la cara lastimada, sino que había perdido un bebé que estaba esperando.

Mónica dejó a los chicos con Joey y fue al hospital. Entró al cuarto de Rachel, y allí estaba ella, con Phoebe quien tenía a Emma .

Mónica- hola... ¿Cómo te sentís?

Rachel- ¿Cómo se supone que me tengo que sentir?

Mónica- lo sé.. es una pregunta estúpida.

Rachel- (a punto de llorar) me dijeron que perdí a mi bebé... lo perdí.. como si el bebé fuera mis llaves o mi billetera...

Phoebe- realmente lo sentimos Rach..

Rachel- me siento tan tonta! Ross me lo advirtió... me dijo que algo grave pasaría y yo no le hice caso... seguía perdonando a Dennis... a pesar de que perdí a Emma por eso.

Phoebe- no la perdiste realmente... ella siempre fue tuya... sólo que no podías cuidarla viviendo con alguien así.

Rachel- eso se termina hoy... en cuanto salga del hospital voy a dejar a Dennis y tal vez Joey me deje vivir con él por un tiempo.

Mónica- seguro... ¿cuándo salís del hospital?.

Rachel- en tres días.

Mónica- bueno.. mi casa ya se convirtió en una guardería... supongo que Emma también puede quedarse.

Phoebe- ¡De ninguna manera!... deja que Mike y yo nos encarguemos de Emma.. vos ya tenés bastante con Ben, el pequeño Joey y Elizabeth

Mónica- ok..

Continuará...


	13. Un día muy especial

Capítulo 12:

Un día muy especial. (capítulo basado en la película con ese nombre)

**01:00 am**

Casa de Joey. 

Mónica regreso del hospital y fue a la casa de Joey, donde había dejado a los niños mientras visitaba a Rachel al hospital.

Mónica- lamento haber tardado tanto en venir Joe.. ¿cómo se portaron los chicos?

Joey- Ben es genial... y tus bebés durmieron como angelitos todo el tiempo.

Mónica- Gracias.. ¿me ayudas para pasarlos a sus camitas?.

Joey- ok... pero creo que Ben debería quedarse hoy aca, ya está dormido y no tiene sentido molestarlo.

Mónica- ok.. lo vengo a buscar mañana para ir a la escuela... es importante que lo despiertes a las 7:30 de la mañana, no puede llegar tarde a la escuela porque tiene una excursión escolar al zoológico. Tiene que estar a las 9:00.

Joey- no te preocupes... pondré el despertador.

**06:00 am**

**Cuarto de Mónica.**

Mónica estaba dormida en su cama grande, sus hijos dormían con ella porque en medio de la noche habían comenzado a llorar porque querían dormir con su mamí.

El pequeño Joey se estiró estando dormido y golpeó la cara de Mónica despertándola media hora antes de que suene el despertador. De todos modos decidió levantarse y ganar tiempo.

**07:30 am**

**Cuarto de Joey. **

El despertador sonó... Joey dijo un par de maldiciones y lo apagó. Pensó que dormir

un ratito más no haría mal a nadie y volvió a acomodarse quedándose profundamente dormido.

**08:30 am**

**Departamento de Joey.**

Unos golpes insistentes comenzaron a sentirse en la puerta. Primero eran débiles

Pero fueron incrementando su intensidad hasta que Joey despertó y fue a abrir la puerta.

Era Mónica. Estaba lista, con sus bebés en un cochecito y se asombró al ver que Joey

parecía estar aún dormido, con sus piyamas y su pelo despeinado.

Mónica- Joey! ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Ben está listo?

Joey- (asombrado) ¡O dios mío! ¡me dormí!

Corrió a despertar a Ben, y entre él y Mónica intentaron que el niño esté listo pronto.

**08:15 am **

**auto de Mónica**

Apenas habían subido, cuando Ben recordó algo.

Ben- tía.. ¡¡Me olvidé de Pavarotti! Lo tengo que llevar a clase hoy o me matarán.

Pavarotti era el canario que la clase de Ben tenía como mascota. Cada fin de

semana, le tocaba a un niño distinto cuidarlo y devolverlo sano y salvo el lunes.

Mónica- ¡cierto! ¡Oh Dios.. nunca vamos a llegar!.

**9:00 am**

**Pasillo del edificio de Mónica y Joey.**

Mónica ya estaba con la jaula del pájaro, lista para ir al auto donde Ben la esperaba

con los niños, Joey la vió.

Joey- ¡¿Todavía estás aca! Nunca vas a llegar a tiempo..

Mónica- lo sé.. y es tu culpa

Joey- lo siento.. dejá que yo conduzca tu porche.. soy un flash al volante.

**9:37 am**

**Puerta de la escuela de Ben.**

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela, pero estaba cerrada 

"La escuela entera se fue de excursión, lamentamos haberlos dejado"

Mónica- ¡genial Joe! Esto es tu culpa... vos y tu "Soy un flash al volante".

Joey- ¿Y que hay de vos con tu "tomá la autopista 9... es el camino mas rápido" yo

sabía que había que ir por la avenida 11.

Mónica- ¡Por favor! Nos hubiéramos metido en un gran embotellamiento.

Joey- al menos yo no regresé a buscar un ave..

Mónica- es Pavarotti, el canario de la clase... tenía que estar en la escuela a las 9:00

Pero en lugar de eso pasará el día con vos. (dándole la jaula).

Joey- mirá... yo tengo una audición a las 4 de la tarde y sé que vos hoy sólo trabajas hasta las 3 de la tarde y luego no volvés a trabajar hasta las 7... ¿porqué yo no los

cuido hasta las 3 y vos los cuidas desde entonces hasta que yo vuelva de mi audición?.

Mónica- gracias... no necesito ayuda... y si la necesitara vos serías el último hombre al que llamaría.

Joey- (ofendido) ¡Increíble! Uno comete un errorcito..

Mónica- ¡¡¿Errorcito! ¡arruinaste por completo el día de Ben.. y él mío!

Joey- Me siento terrible por lo que pasó.. por eso quería ayudar, pero ya que podés

hacer todo sin ayuda de nadie... contame.. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Ben?.

Mónica- pues... para tu información.. en la guardería municipal aceptan niños de hasta

11 años cuyos padres o tías no los pueden cuidar porque trabajan.

Joey- ¡¡Realmente no pensarás dejarlos allí! ¡Andá saber que clases de niños van a

Esos lugares del estado!

Ben- yo no quiero ir allí tía Mónica.

Mónica- Será poco tiempo amor... creo que esta noche podré faltar al trabajo y me

quedaré con ustedes, ahora necesito que se queden allí sólo hasta las tres de la tarde.

Ben- pero odio ese lugar... mis mamis a veces deben dejarme allí y no me gusta.

Mónica- realmente lo lamento, pero no hay otra opción.

**10:00 AM**

**guardería municipal**

Mónica- ok Ben... si otro niño te pega o le hace algo a tus primos quejate con la maestra

Y si ella no te hace caso llamame a cualquiera de estos números (le da un papelito) y si no me podés encontrar llamá al 911.

Joey- (dándole un papelito) ok Ben... si la que los cuida esta buena llamame a este número.

Ya habían dejado a los niños y Mónica estaba algo triste por haber tenido que hacerlo.

Mientras caminaban hacia su porche comenzó a lamentarse.

Mónica- no puedo creer que los dejé allí.. como si ser niño no fuera ya difícil.

Joey- (sacando un chupetín del bolsillo) ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡es excelente!

Mónica- ¡Vos sí que sabés de eso!.

Joey- ¿Sabés lo que mi mamá me decía siempre?

Mónica- no.

Joey- "Ama a tu chico como un niño y finalmente se convertirá en hombre"

Mónica- (sorprendida) ¿Tu mamá te dio consejos sobre como amar a los hombres?

Joey- ¡No! Esperaba que algún día una mujer me ame de ese modo.

Mónica- ¡es tan típico culpar a los padres por los defectos de uno!.

Joay- ¿De que estás hablando?

Mónica- De que querés culpar a tu madre por tu complejo de Peter Pan.

Joey- ¿Qué complejo de Peter Pan?

Mónica- ese complejo que tenés con tanto orgullo.. el que consiste en no querer crecer.

Joey- ah... porque vos creciste una barbaridad!

Mónica- sí.

Joey- claro.. porque tenés el complejo del Capitan Garfio.

Mónica- ese complejo ni existe..

Joey- si existe y lo tenés.

Mónica- no tengo tiempo para discutir sobre complejos... tengo que trabajar.

**11:00 hs**

**Trabajo de Mónica.**

El día se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. No solamente la habían retado por

llegar tarde, además un idiota había olvidado cerrar la heladera la noche anterior y todo el contenido estaba absolutamente arruinado. Horas de trabajo, que Mónica había pasado

pre-cocinando o adelantando pasos de platos complicados, estaban totalmente

perdidas. A las 11 de la mañana recibió un llamado de Ben a su celular.

Ben- Tia Mónica, soy yo.

Mónica- ¿Qué pasó?

Ben- no quiero quedarme acá... ni tampoco quieren mis primos.

Mónica- lo siento... van a tener que aguantar un poco mas... tal vez pueda encontrar a alguien que los cuide.

Ben- es que... una nena se robó los ositos de los niños, y otro chico me dijo que soy un tonto y me tiró jugo sobre mi remera de Jurasik Parc.

Mónica- bueno... dame con la maestra.. así le digo lo que pasa.

Ben- esta hablando con alguien que dijo una mala palabra.

Mónica- bueno... pero cuando termine decile lo que pasa...

Ben- Tía... ¿Qué es cocaina?

Mónica- ¿Porqué me preguntás eso?

Ben- Porque un niño hablaba de la cocaina que su hermano mayor le dió para

traer acá.

Mónica- (desesperada) ¡¡No te muevas de allí! Enseguida mando a alguien que los

Valla a buscar.

Mónica agarró el teléfono desesperada y llamó a Joey.

Joey- (atendiendo el teléfono) hola ¿quién habla?

Mónica. Soy yo Joey... tengo un gran problema con los chicos, están bien, pero no se pueden quedar en esa guardería.. necesito que los vallas a buscar.

Joey- ¿Ahora? Imposible.

Mónica- Definitivamente pondría en peligro mi carrera, lo cual se extendería a mi vida si

los voy a buscar yo.

Joey- Yo también pondría en peligro mi carrera, lo cual se extendería a mi vida si

los voy a buscar.

Mónica- pero tu audición es a la tarde...

Joey- pero tengo una reunión con mi nuevo agente... hay un asunto que debo discutir.

Mónica- ¿No podés pedirle que valla a tu casa para charlar mientras cuidas a los niños?

Joey- supongo... ok.. lo haré si me decís "Joey quiero que seas mi caballero en su poderosa armadura porque no puedo con todo sola".

Mónica- Joey... no seas un idiota, salva a las pobres criaturas.

Joey- ok, ¿Pero que pasó?.

**12:00 **

Casa de Joey 

Sonó el teléfono. Era Mónica.

Voz de Mónica por el teléfono- Hola, soy yo... ¿Ya buscaste a los chicos?

Joey- (fingiendo confusión) ¿Qué chicos?

Mónica- (asustada) ¡¡¡¡¿NO BUSCASTE A LOS NIÑOS!

En eso Joey apuntó el tuvo hacia donde los pequeños jugaban y Mónica escuchó a sus hijos y a su sobrino por el fondo del teléfono.

Joey- ¡¡ah! ¿Estos niños?... si, aca los tengo.

Mónica- ok... quería decirte que Elizabeth es alérgica al chocolate... no les des ni un poquito, y los bebés sólo pueden tomar un poco de jugo si es dietético porque el azucar los altera, y diga lo que diga Ben debe secarse el pelo después de bañarse. Y si llegan

a ir a la plaza revisá el arenero porque nunca se sabe lo que la gente puede llegar a tirar allí. Y además... hummm... no, eso es todo.

Joey- no te preocupes, soy responsable... (fingiendo susto) Ben! Tira esa pistola... las armas no son juguete (a Mónica) tranquila... no esta cargada.

Mónica- (riendo de la broma) que gracioso Joey (seriamente) sé que sos responsable

pero los niños tienden a meterse en problemas más rápido de lo que vos haces sonreír

a una mujer.

Joey- ¿Me estás coqueteando?.

Mónica- no, te estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado y lleva a los niños a mi casa a las

15:00 HS. para que yo los cuide hasta que vuelvas de tu audición.

Joey- ok..

24:00

Casa de Mónica.

El día fatal ya estaba terminando. Joey se había quedo dormido en el sillón de

Mónica con la tele prendida mientras Ben dormía en la cama de su tía, y Elizabeth y pequeño Joey dormían en sus camas.

Finalmente Mónica llegó a su casa y vió a Joey dormido en el sillón, luego chequeó a los niños y vio que estaban bien. Después agarró una manta y cubrió a Joey con ella.

Cuando fue a apagar el televisor, notó que estaba puesto en el canal de dibujos

animados y sonrió con ternura. Finalmente decidió no usar su cama esa noche y se acomodó en el poco espacio que sobraba en el sillón, bajo la frazada y envuelta en los brazos de Joey se quedo profundamente dormida.

Continuara...


	14. Una familia completa

Capítulo 13:

El retrato perfecto.

Mónica y Joey se durmieron abrazados, y a la mañana siguiente se despertaron muy sorprendidos. Mónica se separó de Joey, algo preocupada y se sentó pensativa en uno de los sillones chicos. Mientras Joey se estiraba,

feliz de la vida.

Joey- Buen día...

Mónica- (preocupada).. Buen día... este bueno, que crees que signifique esto...

Joey- (con tono de advertencia) oh.. no.. no me vas a arruinar esto mi amiga...

Mónica- (confundida) ¿Arruinar que y como?

Joey- queriendo analizar todo... vos ya querés racionalizar una inocente noche

en el sofá.. y lo único que yo quiero es disfrutar del hecho de que por primera

vez estuve toda la noche con una chica sin tocarle los pechos.

Mónica- OK... dejémoslo como que no había lugar para dormir y tuvimos que compartir el sillón.

Joey- ok... ahora.. voy a despertar a los niños mientras hacés el desayuno.

Obviamente, Mónica no podía dejar a sus mellizos en la guardería con droga,

pero tampoco podía llevarlos a su trabajo, una cocina era un lugar peligrosísimo

para unos bebés. Por ese motivo, y como Ben ya estaba en la escuela, Joey se ofreció a llevar a los pequeños a su audición. Y allí estaba esperando su turno

mientras hablaba a los bebés.

Joey- ok, pequeños que les parece esto para el casting.. (con acento inglés y de forma dramática) yo creí que mis sentimientos estaban perfectamente claros... pero obviamente me equivoqué terriblemente. (con voz normal) ¿Les gustó? Esperen... también puedo hacer esto... (con vos parecida a la de Ross) yo... eh... pensé que todo estaba... este... claro... (fingiendo llanto) pero me equivoqué... eh.. terriblemente.

Los niños comenzaron a reírse, aunque no entendían nada la voz y la cara de Joey les hacía mucha gracia.

Joey- ok... ahora... levanten una mano para votar por el tipo inglés o dos manos

si prefieren la imitación de su tío Ross.

Uno de los encargados del casting se acercó para hablarle. Joey había ido a

preguntar a que hora la tocaba a él.

Encargado del casting- A usted no le va a tocar dentro de media hora...

Joey- ah, gracias

Encargado- y no se preocupe por sus hijos, seguro que alguien podrá cuidarlos

cuando llegue su turno.

A Joey le gustó que pensaran que eran sus hijos y sonrió.

Joey- Muchas gracias y espero que no sea mucha molestia, es que la madre tiene complicaciones en el trabajo.

Mónica, finalmente logró salir de su trabajo. Antes de ir a su casa pasó por una casa de revelado para buscar las fotografías que había enviado a revelar unos días atrás. Las miró en el mostrador. Había varias de los niños, de Ben,

Ross y Emma, de Mónica con sus hijos y sobrinos. Pero la foto que más llamó la atención de Mónica era una que alguien les había sacado en el parque a ella y a Joey con los dos niños... era tan linda, parecían una familia completa. Pidió que

Hagan una copia por si Joey quería quedarse con una y luego se dirigió a su

casa. Allí estaba él, tratando de que el pequeño Joey coma puré de zapallo.

Mónica- cariño, ya llegué.

Mónica se sorprendió a si misma por el uso de esa frase.

Joey- ¡¡Menos Mal! Porque el pequeño Joey no quiere comer... no hay caso, no

le gusta la papilla.

Mónica- ¿Qué hay de Elizabeth?

Joey- oh.. bueno... con sinceridad puedo decir que vació el plato en 10

segundos.

Mónica miró a su niña y comenzó a reírse. Había tirado todo el puré de zapallo

con papas al piso. Comenzó a juntarlo.

Mónica- con razón no les gusta este puré! Te olvidaste de mi ingrediente secreto..

Joey- por favor... no vallas a decir una cursilería como "amor maternal".

Mónica- no!... yo siempre mezclo las papas y el zapallo con un poco de leche en

lugar de usar aceite.

Luego, Joey comenzó a preparar el puré como Mónica le enseñara, pero después se puso serio.

Joey- Mon... tenemos que hablar.

Mónica- (preocupada) esta bien... ¿Pasó algo malo con tu audición? No me

quisiste adelantar nada por teléfono.

Joey- no... no.. es más... (contento) obtuve el papel... ¡Soy el protagonista de la película!.

Mónica- (abrazándolo alegre) ¡¡genial! ¡Te felicito!

Joey- (serio de nuevo) van a filmarla en Los Angeles.

Mónica- (triste) entiendo... ¿cuánto tiempo tendrías que irte?..

Joey- cuatro meses...

Mónica- (aliviada) eso no es tanto.. aunque te vamos a extrañar..

Joey- no entendés.. si me va bien... podría quedarme indefinidamente, mi nuevo

representante me consiguió otras audiciones para cuando esté allá y cree que

lo mejor para mi carrera es que me mude.

Mónica- (desesperándose) ¿y que va a pasar con Days of our lives? Vos sos el

Doctor Drake Ramorey... ¡¡te necesitan acá!...

Lo que en realidad quiso decir es "te necesitamos" pero no le salió. Joey comenzó a sentirse realmente mal por la decisión que había tomado.

Joey- esta tarde... después de la audición, renuncié a la novela.

Mónica- (apunto de llorar) entonces ya lo decidiste... te vas...

Joey- (abrasándola) lo siento... de verdad lo siento...

En cuanto Ross volvió de su visita a la universidad de Yale, se apareció por el departamento de Joey, ya que Rachel ya se estaba instalando allí

definitivamente debido a que Joey se iría en dos semanas.

Ross- ¿Puedo pasar Rachel?

Rachel- seguro.. Emma esta dormida... te invitaría con un café pero la última vez

que lo hice no resultó bien.

Ross- (sonriendo) lo sé... hey.. realmente lamento muchísimo todo lo que pasó... pero te juro que ahora que estás separada de Dennis no voy a causarte mas problemas con la nena.

Rachel- Ese era el trato ¿No? Yo no lo veo nunca más y vos me devolvés

a mi hija.

Ross- es nuestra hija Rach...

Rachel- ok Ross... realmente no tengo tiempo para pelear... ¿Podrías irte?.

Ross- Seguro... pero antes quisiera hacerte una pregunta..

Rachel- ¿Qué?

Ross- ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarle que te pegara más de una vez pero a mí

nunca pudiste perdonarme por esa tontería de acostarme con otra?

Rachel- es simple Ross... vos nunca me pediste disculpas sinceramente...

Ross- (algo enojado) ¡¿Me estás cargando! Me disculpé un millón de veces..

Rachel- claro, y en ese millón de veces tu disculpa era algo como... "Perdón..

pero estábamos separados", "Disculpame, pero creía que me engañabas con Mark", "Realmente lo siento mi vida, pero estaba borracho" ¿Verdad?.

Ross- es que todo eso es cierto... yo no sabía lo que hacia.

Rachel- (frustrada) el asunto es que una disculpa de verdad no incluye un "Pero"

Nunca entendiste eso... siempre justificaste lo que hiciste... nunca admitiste que

lo que hiciste fue muy malo, nunca quisiste admitir que fue tu culpa.. trataste de

echarme las culpas a mí o a la situación.

Ross- ya se que realmente metí la pata... nunca pensé que diría esto... pero siempre tuviste la razón. Es decir... ambos hicimos cosas mal..

Rachel- no estoy negando eso..

Ross- dejame terminar... ambos hicimos cosas mal pero podríamos haber superado nuestros errores si no fuera por mí terquedad y mi orgullo. Rachel...

yo nunca dejé de amarte. Y, si te sirve de algo ahora puedo decir con sinceridad

que "Lo es".

Rachel- (confundida) ¿Qué?

Ross- ¿No te acordás de la carta que me diste en la playa y de la pregunta que contenía?

Rachel- (recordando) cierto...

Ross- bueno... yo te di la respuesta que buscabas en ese momento... pero después me retracté y la cambié por la respuesta equivocada.

Rachel- sí, eso hiciste, pero creí que ya habías olvidado la carta.

Ross- no, la verdad es que recuerdo cada palabra y ahora, aunque es

demasiado tarde, puedo decirte que realmente y definitivamente lo es.

Rachel se conmovió, mientras veía a Ross alejarse creyendo que ella ya

nunca lo perdonaría. Lo detuvo para que no se fuera y le dio un gran beso.

Ross- (emocionado) ¿Eso significa que me perdonás?

Rachel- (más emocionada) solo si vos también me perdonás a mí.

Se besaron apasionadamente, y luego fueron a buscar a Emma que ya se estaba despertando. Definitivamente serían una familia completa.

Continuará...


	15. Londres, una nueva verdad

Capítulo 14:

Londres, una nueva verdad.

Mónica estaba con una mezcla de sentimientos mientras preparaba su cena

de cumpleaños. Este año celebrarían a lo grande, ya que los motivos para celebrar eran muchos: su cumpleaños número 34, Rachel y Ross estaban

juntos de nuevo, Mike había vuelto a ejercer derecho y Phoebe estaba feliz

porque su hijita, Piper, tendría todo lo que ella no había podido tener. Además, estaban los mellizos, por supuesto. Lo único negativo era saber que este año

sería su último cumpleaños con Joey y su segundo cumpleaños sin Chandler.

Joey estaba empacando antes de ir a la cena de cumpleaños de Mónica, ahora solo faltaban 2 días para irse a Los Angeles, supuestamente para siempre. Y odiaba tener que despedirse de todos. Para su sorpresa, Mónica irrumpió en su

departamento sin siquiera tocar.

Mónica- (enojada) mis padres no van a venir a mi cumpleaños, tienen un compromiso previo mas importante que el cumpleaños de su hija y yo no quiero que te mudes a Los Angeles.

Joey- (súper confundido) ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?.

Mónica- nada.. pero pensé que si te contaba lo de mis padres primero yo no parecería tan loca por pedirte que renuncies a la oportunidad de tu vida.

Joey- bueno... no funcionó.

Mónica- lo suponía...

Joey- porque lo que me estás pidiendo ES una locura... no puedo abandonar mi carrera y todo por lo que trabajé en este tiempo.

Mónica- entiendo... el asunto es que.. ¿Te acordás lo que le dije a Chandler después que confesé la verdad sobre Londres?.

Joey- (algo triste) Claro que me acuerdo... dijiste que te alegraba enormemente

que yo no halla estado en la habitación, porque de haber estado nunca hubieras

terminado con él.

Mónica- exacto Joey... en ese momento, me alegré por haber ido a la cama con

Chandler, porque él me hizo feliz durante mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que

nunca supimos realmente que hubiera pasado si aquella noche en Londres me hubiera acostado con vos.

Joey- hablá por vos sola... yo.. yo nunca dudé de cómo hubiera sido todo si nos hubiéramos juntado alguna vez. Yo siempre supe que si nosotros dos

Hubiéramos empezado algo, hubiera sido perfecto y nunca hubiera terminado.

Sin embargo, siempre hay algo que nos impide empezar una relación... ¿No

crees que hay una razón para eso?

Mónica- (con lágrimas en los ojos) pareciera como si un poder superior no

Quisiera que estemos juntos.. es decir... ahora tenés que irte a Los Angeles y

Yo...

Joey la interrumpió con un beso tierno en los labios. Luego, como si una súbita idea acudiera a su cabeza se apartó de Mónica.

Joey- Tengo que hacer algo...

Mónica- (sorprendida) ¿Qué?

Joey- ¡Finalmente se me ocurrió que regalarte para tu cumpleaños!

Diciendo esto salió corriendo... luego volvió y la besó de nuevo.

Joey- casi lo olvido... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mon!

Volvió a irse de nuevo, muy entusiasmado.

Mónica ya estaba sirviendo la cena a todos sus amigos menos a Joey, quien

aún no había llegado de comprar el regalo. Luego se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

Mónica- Ya voy Joe!

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, era Chandler, con flores.

Chandler- ¿estabas esperando a Joey?... claro, debí suponerlo...

Mónica- Chandler... ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?.

Chandler- pensé que estarías sola y podríamos hablar... soy un idiota.

Mónica- esta bien... podés pasar.. yo creo que te tengo que decir algo también.

Chandler- (pasando) te traje unas flores... feliz cumpleaños...

Mónica- Gracias... este Chandler...

Sin darle tiempo a hablar, la besó... justo cuando Joey entraba.

Chandler- tenías razón Mon... yo estaba confundido... nunca dejé de amarte, y

Definitivamente no quiero estar con otra persona y no soy gay... te amo a vos.

Mónica- (sorprendida) oh.. bueno..

Joey- (muy enojado) ¡Ya es suficiente! (dejando un sobre que traía arriba de la mesa y arremangándose la camisa) vos y yo arreglemos esto afuera Chandler.

Chandler- (Confundido) ¿Perdón? ¿Afuera? ¿Con una pistola o una espada?

Joey- nada de eso... simplemente voy a patear tu confundido trasero

homosexual.

Chandler- (frustrado) esta bien... Mon.. esperame acá..

Joey y Chandler bajaron por las escaleras y salieron a la calle. El resto del

grupo se abalanzó a la calle para ver la pelea... incluso tuvieron que llevar a los

niños para no dejarlos solos. En la calle comenzó la discusión.

Chandler- ok Joey.. ¿De que se trata todo esto?

Joey- de algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Le dio un gran puñetazo en la cara, que Chandler no tardó en devolver.

Phoebe- (a Rachel) ¿De que lado estamos?

Rachel- de Joey, por supuesto... él no engañó a Mónica con un hombre.

Pero Mónica odiaba que se pelearan por ella. Corrió a intentar de detener la pelea. Agarrando a Joey con fuerza mientras este seguía golpeando a Chandler, que estaba tirado en el suelo, con mucha furia.

Mónica- ¡¡para Joey! ¡Por amor de Dios terminala! ¿Estas completamente loco?

Luego de que Mónica lo apartara para rescatar a Chandler, Joey se sintió

muy ofendido y mortalmente herido.

Joey- esta bien... obviamente cometí un error estúpido.. realmente estúpido.

Diciendo esto, se fue a encerrarse en su cuarto. Mientras Mónica curaba las heridas de Chandler en su departamento.

Mónica- ¿En que estabas pensando Chandler? ¿Enfrentarte a Joey de esa manera?

Chandler- él empezó.. al principio no entendía bien el porque, pero luego me di cuenta que todo era por vos... Joey te ama.

Mónica- lo sé...

Chandler- pero vos le dijiste que estás enamorada de mí.. ¿Verdad?.

Mónica- no, Chandler, no sé si es así.

Chandler- (triste) pero nosotros debemos estar juntos... es nuestro destino..

(desesperándose) vos me dijiste que aunque en Londres quisiste acostarte con

él eso no significó nada. (enojado). Me dijiste que nunca te interesó Joey realmente. ¡Me dijiste que te alegraba haber terminado con migo!

Mónica- (con lágrimas en los ojos) Sí, eso dije, pero ya no sé si eso sigue

siendo la verdad Chandler.

Luego de que Chandler se fuera muy decepcionado, Mónica vio el sobre que

Joey había traído con el regalo de cumpleaños adentro. Lo abrió, allí estaban

4 pasajes a Los Angeles, el de Joey, otro para ella, para el pequeño Joey y para Elizabeth. Sin poder contener las lágrimas, notó que también estaba la foto de los cuatro en el sobre, excepto que la foto estaba modificada por computadora y en lugar de mostrar a los 4 en el Central Park, los mostraba en una playa soleada.

Enseguida comprendió cual era su regalo, para su cumpleaños, Joey le estaba

regalando una familia pero esta tendría que comenzar en California, no en

Nueva York.

Joey no supo de ella, lo cual lo volvió loco durante los dos días que faltaban

para el viaje. Asumió que había vuelto con Chandler. Pero luego le envió un mensaje mediante Rachel.

Rachel- Joey, Mónica quiere que te dé tu pasaje de avión.. y me dijo que

necesita estar a solas para pensar si se queda con uno de los regalos que

recibió en su cumpleaños o si debe devolverlo.

Joey- ¿Sólo te envió mi pasaje?

Dijó Joey muy entusiasmado, si se había quedado con los otros significaba que

aún tenía una oportunidad.

Llegado el día del viaje, Joey subió al avión desolado porque aún no recibía noticias de Mónica. Pero cuando llegó al asiento vio que ella estaba allí, ya instalada con ambos bebés a su lado, en sillitas especiales. En cuanto lo vio, se paró de su asiento y fue a besarlo. Se besaron apasionadamente.

Joey- entonces... ¿Te venís con migo?.

Mónica- así es... te amo Joey...

Joey- yo también te amo Mon...

Se sentaron, porque el aviso de despegue se encendió. Cuando el avión ya

estaba en el aire Mónica miró por la ventanilla. No estaban viajando a Londres o a Las Vegas, pero sería igual de fantástico y esta vez duraría para siempre.

Fin.


End file.
